Multiverse: Infinity War
by MinecraftFan11Scratch
Summary: Heroes from all across the multiverse must accept doing though sacrifices to defeat the Hivemind of Chaos, Zalgo. If he gets all the Infinity Stones, he'll manage to spread his influence on reality. The fate of more than one world has never been so uncertain until now.
1. A Tragedic Death

**Author's note:**

**So, here it is, the actual Multiverse: Infinity War. And I hope you enjoy one of the biggest crossovers I've ever done yet anywhere!**

**A little observation: due to the large quantity of characters in the cast, some characters will have roles "shattered" among them. For example, while Sonic and NiGHTS will mostly be Captain America and Iron Man respectively, bits of Thor's role will be scattered for NiGHTS, Meta Knight and Kris, and Steven Universe and Cream the Rabbit will shaare Peter Parker's role together once they meet. I hope you guys like it despite this little detail. =)**

**Also, please be respectful if you don't follow Female!NiGHTS, Female!Frisk, Female!Chara and Male!Kris headcanons.**

–

"Listen to me, my creations. Listen to me, pitful Nightopians. You have the honor of being helped by the one who Waits Behind the Wall, the Hivemind of Chaos, Zalgo. This is not pain like you all might be thinking...it's salvation."

The owner of the voice making this monologue was Wizeman, god of the dark side of the Night Dimension. He was levitating atop terrified Nightopians and unconscious Nightopians alike, and among those unconscious, tiny and innocent creatures was Owl, the old informant in the Dream Gate, who just looked at the Wicked and the four other creatures that brought this chaos to being.

"Soon, justice will be proven and you'll be our stairs. Even if we die, we should smile...because we all, are Followers of Zalgo.", Wizeman concluded.

Wizeman's chief enforcer, Reala, stood in the middle of the chaos apprehensive. Not because of the Nightopians and the old bird, but because of the figure responsible for "enslaving" his master. After all, the tall (but still dwarfed by Wizeman), demonic creature with seven mouths, horns and snake-like eyes, managed to quickly subdue Reala's rebellious sister NiGHTS with minimum effort, and was now holding her by the chest.

"**I understand how it's like to lose. To feel so desperately you're right, yet to fail in the end.**", Zalgo said. His voice was deep and echoed, but he held the tone of a adult talking to a child with it. "**It's terrifying, and transforms us into weaklings. And for what, I ask you? Dread it...run from it...destiny arrives no matter what. And now, it came. Or should I say...**_**I**_** came.**", he concluded, as he lifted his hand, revealing it to be a closed fist of long, sharp fingers covered with a shining Infinity Gauntlet. It already had a purple stone resting in one of it's slots, and it shined.

"...you're a real speaker...", NiGHTS weakly snarked.

"**Your loyalty to your "master", or your sister's head.**", Zalgo said with a calm but devilish smile, using the purple-clothed jester as bait. "**Maybe you prefer the former.**"

"Of course.", Reala confirmed, crossing his arms with a smile...that faded once he saw the Hivemind of Chaos using the purple stone to inflict brutal pain on his sister. "Alright, ENOUGH!", Reala yelled, with a worry he never had for his sister since a long while.

"We don't have whatever you're searching for!", NiGHTS stated after gulping most of the pain, trying to make Zalgo give up. However, she was proven otherwise when Reala removed his mask, revealing that behind the pink gem that rested on it, there wa a faint, blue glow. "You...really are the worst, Reala."

"I'm sorry, my dear sister. But this had to be hidden from you.", Reala calmly stated, as he professionally floated towards Zalgo, who dropped away NiGHTS like simple trash.

"I used to think I was a more respectable god, but you...deserve my bow.", Wizeman stated, as Reala's mask's pink gem was taken out, revealing a micro dimension with a blue glow. Zalgo digged his fingers in the mask's hole to pull out a blue gem, shining like ice, or the daytime's sky.

Once Zalgo inserted the blue gem on the slot, it let out a small pulse of energy that didn't faze the demonic being at all.

"**There are two more easy stones scattered on the multiverse.**", Zalgo said. "**Find them, my followers, and bring them to me on my home dimension.**"

"Lord, we will not fail you.", Mary, a tiny blonde paiting girl said, as she, the spider-like being Beldam, criminal catgirl Uramiko and Wizeman bowed in respect for the Hivemind of Chaos.

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by NiGHTS, who gained enough strenght to try and kick off Zalgo's back, a effort that proved itself fruitless and only served to get her knocked by claws, back to the ground.

"Excuse me, but I'd personally like to follow you as well.", Reala suddenly stated. "I have experience on being someone's second-in-command."

"**If you like to think failure is experience...**", Zalgo snarked.

"In anyway, or anyhow...", Reala said, as NiGHTS looked in horror over what was about to happen, denying a possibility of what her Nightmaren brother could be trying to do. "I, Reala, chief enforcer of Wizeman the Wicked, one of the...strongest. Nightmarens...to ever exist, I swear for you _my new, unmatchable loyalty_."

Reala swiftly shapeshifted one of his hands into a knife, which he used to try and stab Zalgo in his chest's top mouth, but failed because of the blue stone, which kept his hand paralyzed. Despite knowing doing this would be a suicide trick, Reala couldn't help the shock that rushed through him.

"**Unmatchable?**", Zalgo chuckled over the word choosen by Reala. "**You shouldn't have said that.**"

Despite not having a visible neck, Reala was nevertheless lifted up from it and began to choke from lack of air, getting even paler than he already was, as NiGHTS helplessy watched from the ground. Even struggling, Reala couldn't escape.

"You...won't be a god...no matter what.", Reala harsly choked those words out of his throat before having his "neck" snapped.

NiGHTS screamed a large "No!" over seeing her fellow first level Nightmaren's dying and being dropped to her knees by his killer.

"**No tragedic revenge's anymore.**", Zalgo non-chalantly said.

Afterwards, the Hivemind of Chaos closed his gauntlet fist, creating a portal with the blue stone which he and his new comrades used to get into a new part of the multiverse, leaving NiGHTS to grieve over Reala. The two fought and fought in the past ever since NiGHTS' rebelled from Wizeman's tyranic rule, but they were still siblings...

"Hooh no! This is terrible!", Owl finally said, regaining his strenght to fly as he looked at the grieving NiGHTS. "Seems I have no choice but to send you to warn and help the others."

"Wait...wh...", NiGHTS was about to ask, wondering how Owl quickly knew what to do, before collapsing for sure with the pain she had to sustain.

Without saying a word, Owl touched the gem in his vest, opening a purple portal which sucked the purple jester in. He could only hope that this new evil threatening more than one world could be destroyed.

–

NiGHTS went like a comet through a plane full of titanic-sized bubbles of varying colors, containing stars, galaxies and planets within'. As her unconscious form slowed down, she began to aim for sure on a bubble of a light green color. As she entered inside it, consciousness slowly returned to her, as she got up to meet a bunch of beings, some looking like normal humans and others like completely different beings, staring at her in confusion.

"Zalgo is coming...", NiGHTS slowly but steadily said, as she got up holding up one of her arms. "He's coming."

"...who?", a teenager, blonde girl with peach-colored heart blushes asked after a awkward silence.

_**MULTIVERSE: INFINITY WAR**_


	2. Battle on Monster Temple

In Steven Universe's world, it has been two months since Steven Universe managed to talk sense into the Diamond Authority and return to Earth to fix the Corruption. But during those two months...weird things were happening in Steven's life.

To start off, Garnet found out and vowed to protect a green, glowing stone that radiated not only with power, but with a endless sense of control over time. Since none of the Crystal Gems truly knew what this thing did, it was simply stored inside one of Garnet's gems, so it could be kept safe until she fully learnt what it was. Then, some of the Crystal Gems began to disappear left and right, claiming to be going somewhere. The Crystal Gems left on Beach City, Garnet, Amethyst and Steven, were already doing everything they could to track them down, only for no results.

"Do you think we'll ever find them here?", Steven asked in the current day, very worried for his friends/caretakers.

"Not on Beach City.", Garnet stated.

"And we didn't find them neither on other places.", Amethyst pointed out.

"I mean- here. On Earth.", Steven explained. "Maybe they could be on another planet, or another universe!...if that's something possible."

"That sounds crazy!", Amethyst laughed before getting a pondering face. "...but kinda makes sense."

"So where they could-"

"Someone's going to visit us.", Garnet stated after adjusting her glasses and using her future sight, interrupting Steven. Before questions could be asked, Steven and Amethyst got startled when a portal opened in-front of Steven's house.

As they ran outside to check what was going on, they found out two people remaining on the very other side of the portal: one was a teenager girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes and heart blushes on her cheeks. The other one was a adult woman with pale skin, poofy teal hair, mauve eyes, and red spade marks on her cheeks.

"I'm Queen Eclipsa and this is Star Butterfly.", the woman presented herself and the teenager. "You need to come with us."

"Sorry for startling you guys, but really, more than one world is at danger.", Star Butterfly stated.

After Steven and Amethyst got over their initial shock over meeting the two females, Garnet just said one order to them. "You two will watch out for danger outside whenever we are going."

–

"Before the first universe in the multiverse existed, there was nothing. So, six stones flied over the multiverse once it began. Each of those..."Infinity Stones"...controls a part of existence.", Eclipsa explained, showing a magic vision from the Infinity Stones, six stones with the colors blue, red, purple, orange, yellow and green. "Blue is Space, red is Reality, purple is Power, orange is Soul, yellow is Mind, and green is Time."

Garnet remembered of the green stone she found during the last two months, and decided to show it through her triangle-facet gem. "This one. Right?"

"Yes.", Eclipsa agreed. "But I'd keep it if I were you."

"Hey?", Star Butterfly said. "Tell me this guy's name again."

"Zalgo.", NiGHTS said, kind of distracted over her grief, before getting a grim look of determination on her face. "I didn't meet him until now, but I can tell how much of a monster he is. I- I mean _we_...gotta stop him."

"I mean, we didn't vote to be part of it, but Mewni and the monster are in risk.", Star Butterfly stated.

"So, it's your job.", NiGHTS guessed, before turning her head to Garnet's direction. "So, what are those "Crystal Gem"'s job, besides...having a double-married leader?"

"...protecting the Earth. Beetlehead.", Garnet snarked, but in her normally stoic voice.

"Okay, can we cease this goose now?!", Star said, interrupting a argument from happening between the jester and the gem. "He already got two stones (already making him the strongest of all beings), and he'll only get worse! We got one stone and we must find and protect the easiest stone."

Before anything else could be said, a gust of wind was heard outside, and NiGHTS looked out to find...something, incoming. The quartet quickly ran outside through the staircases, ready to fend off the threat.

Meanwhile, the half-gem boy's pink gem on his belly glowed, making him gasp of surprise before he could face his left, discovering about the ship ready to invade the place. Seeing Amethyst was threatening to sleep, and the other human boy that lived on the "Monster Temple", Marco Diaz, was distracted, he enacted a plan to sneak in the incoming fight. To kick it off, he ran to Marco and tapped his arm to catch his attention.

"We need a distraction, fast!", Steven said, pointing at the donut-shaped ship outside.

Marco seemed to silently (and non-questioningly) agree with the plan, since he began to yell to the other beings they all were gonna die, and to look at the spaceship outside. The turmoil was big enough to wake Amethyst up, but not before Steven could summon his shield and glide with it through the Monster Temple's external part, in the other direction of the quartet.

As NiGHTS, Eclipsa, Star Butterfly and Garnet tried to reach the ship, it was too late; it already was safely stationed, and it beamed out two beings. One was Wizeman, bitterly recognized by NiGHTS. The other, a green-haired and mean-looking cat girl, was unknown to all four of them.

"Listen to me, my creation. Listen to me, strangers.", Wizeman began to repeat the same monologue from before. "You have the honor of being helped by the one who Waits Behind the Wall, the Hivemind of Chaos, Zalgo. This is not pain like you all might be-"

"I'm sorry, Mewni...?, is closed, today. You should leave us all alone!", NiGHTS said in a sassy way cutting off her former master, only slipping when mentioning the world she was apparently in.

"I should've seen it.", Wizeman non-chalantly said. "The apparent keeper of the Stone being protected by my pitful creation."

"I can protect myself with very ease.", Garnet stated, as she summoned a pair of gauntlet gloves on her hands.

"And there's no way you'll leave this Kingdom full-handed!", Star stated, as Eclipsa pulled out the royal wand, shaped like a parasol.

"They mean "get lost, puppet master"!", NiGHTS fiercely yelled.

"You all are getting annoying enough.", the cat-girl, Uramiko, yelled, before blasting something onto Star's chest. NiGHTS and Eclipsa expressed worry for the blonde as she felt on the ground.

"I'm fine...really...", Star stated, as she got up. "We'll show them what we're made of!", Star stated, as she began to focus to try something...sure, her hair was getting a bit long and seemingly tied, but it didn't go further beyond that. "I just...need more focus."

"For what? There's no time for this thing.", NiGHTS stated, pointing at the approaching Uramiko. "_That's_ the thing right there, let's go."

Despite struggling, Star was somehow not being able to achieve her Mewberty form. She was just getting close to making her tiny wings get _slightly_ bigger, and make her hair a bit longer than normal, and kind of tied.

"...you'e embarassing me in front of the gem.", NiGHTS said, pointing her thumb at Garnet, who looked at her and Star Butterfly awkwardly.

"I...don't know what's wrong with me here...", Star Butterfly stated, looking at her chest. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could feel something made out of metal stuck on her torso.

"Don't worry.", NiGHTS said, with a confident smile. "I got this."

NiGHTS floated to face off Uramiko, who tried to blast her with a pea shooter. She made a acrobat stunt to avoid the bullet and counter-attacked by spinning like a drill and hitting Uramiko with all the impact she had. Wizeman simply pushed Uramiko away with one of his detached hands before she could knock him off, making her hit a metal cage she left behind and free a tiny, confused rabbit girl with a weird umbrella.

Wizeman's move was summon many giant-sized snowballs and throw them at the quartet like crazy. NiGHTS struggled to fly through them, but Eclipsa blasted most of them with a "Midnight Shriek". Before NiGHTS could try and attack the Wicked, Uramiko came back, beaming NiGHTS far into a rock mountain, making Star run after her.

"Hey, are you fine?", Star asked, crouching down to face the laid down NiGHTS.

"Very, very very fine.", NiGHTS said. "Wanna help?"

Before Star Butterfly could properly reply, Uramiko came, forcing Star to try and use one of her favorite attack spells, Narwhal Blast. Uramiko transformed the blaster on her arm into a shield, reflecting the blast in a wall and making a rock fall. NiGHTS avoided it, but Star Butterfly was harshly crushed by the rock.

"Come on...what's happening with me? Come on, _come on, come on_!", Star Butterfly yelled, as she tried to focus on transforming into her Mewberty form. It worked to the point the colors of her dress turned into the ones of the Mewberty's form dress, but just that exhausted her enough to the blink of collapsing her body on the ground.

Uramiko, with NiGHTS at her mercy, was about to send a final shoot to finish NiGHTS' race off. However, before it could hit her, it suddenly stopped in a cloud of dust and smoke. It cleaned off to reveal the rabbit from before, Cream, and Steven Universe, with a larger version of his shield summoned.

"Uh, hi, you two!", Cream awkwardly greeted both Uramiko and NiGHTS.

"Where did you two come from?!", NiGHTS asked, shocked over the two uncommon children.

"The temple and the rocks-", Steven tried to explain before having his shield picked up by a hook and thrown off, leaving Cream and NiGHTS exposed. While Cream activated the hook of her umbrella to hang herself on a safe rock, NiGHTS summoned a blue diamond that threw a beam at Uramiko.

"What's wrong with her, miss?", Cream fearfully asked.

"She's from I-don't-know-where.", NiGHTS answered. "She came here to steal a powerful stone from a magic stone lady."

As NiGHTS kept commanding her blue diamond to shut off beams, and Steven and Cream reunited, Garnet felt right next to them.

"That's the magic stone lady!", NiGHTS pointed out to both Steven and Cream.

"Don't worry, Garnet!", Steven ran in to his caretaker's rescue, while Amethyst failed to fetch Wizeman for long enough. As soon as Garnet was caught on one of Wizeman's hands, the two entered on the ship.

Before NiGHTS could be defeated by Uramiko, a portal opened above them, teleporting Uramiko back to a blue, ice-y place you might know as Ice Cap Zone. Uramiko jumped to try and come back to the Monster Temple, but Eclipsa closed the portal in time, making Star kick the chopped off arm of Uramiko with disgust.

"Eclipsa, I hope you visit me back on Nightopia.", NiGHTS thanked off for Eclipsa's rescue, before flying on the sky, leaving behind cyan dust from her fingertips.

She chased at high-speed the ship, where Amethyst, Steven and Cream were already in.

"Are you two ok?", Steven said, he and the other two unaware of NiGHTS entering inside the ship.

"Half.", Amethyst replied, pointing to a Cream that was agonizing because of lack of air. Before she could suffocate for sure, Steven attempted to bubble her head, despite her not being connected to gems at all.

"Thanks...", Cream thanked, after recovering enough breath. "I hope I can find the rest of my friends, soon."

"Don't worry, I bet we will.", Steven comforted his new rabbit friend, before rushing it along with Cream and Amethyst inside the ship.

"...what we'll do?", Star asked to Eclipsa, as both watched the donut-shaped ship fly away at high speed.

"For now, I must keep the Monster Temple safe. But I'll try to send you to the world where that menace stopped.", Eclipsa explained, before lifting the royal wand high.


	3. The Amazons of the Galaxy

Meanwhile, in the vaccum of space in one of the many parts of the multiverse, a spaceship of squid shape and titanic size soared through stars and planets, at unbelivable speed. This ship was a property of the Amazons of the Galaxy, a group of girls from many universes that, from time to time, joined together to become hire-for-hire heroines.

The leader of the group, Kebako (self nicknamed "Star-Lion"), was singing along to Queen's _I Want to Break Free_ in a enthusiastic way.

"Sing along, Liddell!", Kebako said, after singing out the first four lines of lyrics.

Unfortunately, said Liddell, a witch girl with blonde hair held in twin tails and purple clothes, was sleeping in her own pilot chair. The rock duo Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura, alongside the formely human Chara, were singing along just as enthusiastically as Kebako.

"So...*yawns*, what's happening again?", Coraline, one of the most normal ones of the group, but still witty and brave on her own, asked, with a bored tone.

"We are recieving signals about a heavy threat of sorts...someone could be dying.", Chara unemotively answered.

"And we are doing it for the greater good.", Cornet Espoir, the girl with the hornet capable of bringing dolls to life, calmly stated.

Pucca, one of the group's mutes (and the most cheerful one), made a noise to indicate they were next to their destination.

"Alright Amazons, we are gonna get in alot of salad danger right now, só let's put up our mean faces.", Kebako warned.

The other mute of the group, Ib, wasn't caring at all, as she was playing a old spaceship game, ignoring everything like a rebellious teenager.

"Ib, please put that thing out. Right now.", Cornet scolded Ib for her behaviour, but she didn't care at all. "_Ib..._"

"_Fuzakeru na_.", Ib sweared in her origin language.

"WOOOAH!", Kebako screamed in surprise.

"Language!", Cornet snapped.

"Hey!", Chara said, surprised over her comrade's disrespect.

"You got some cornes on ya, kid!", Kebako said to Ib.

Cornet, finally, fully scolded Ib for her behavior and promised to break her videogame if she kept up the horrid attitude. When they reached at their destination, they just found out a tiny portal, already disappearing, and were about to consider their "mission" a failure. That is...

...until four figures splashed agains't the windshield of the squid ship. One was a puffball with feet, arms and hands, a cape, and destroyed armory. One was a human teenager boy with blue skin and hair, and armory and scarf on similar conditions. The other was a dinosaur-like girl with pink-ish skin and hair and spike bracelets, and the other was a goat wearing green clothes and hat, a magenta scarf, glasses, and proper features obscured thanks to the hat. All of them looked knockout.

"Ah! WIPERS! Get it off!", Coraline was the first to react, out of panic.

For a short while, the four "bodies" looked dead enough, but the blue boy opened his eyes, revealing shiny, red pupils. The group of girls decided that the four were, _somehow_, still alive, and decided to take them into the ship to check them up.

"How's this kid still alive?", Kebako asked to her teammates, looking at Kris.

"He's not a kid. _You're_ a kid.", Yumi debunked Kebako's question, pointing at Kris. "_This_...this is a _man_. A handsome, beautiful and strong man."

"Hey, I am tough!", Kebako replied with some annoyance.

"...no. Maybe you're just bordering to the line of chubby.", Cornet said.

"She _does_ have a point. You got a little bit of weight these days.", Ami said, pointing at Kebako's belly.

"Chara, do you think I...", Kebako tried to ask to her closest teammate, but Chara was distracted with the puffball guy's cape, and the cat girl just felt saddened.

Pucca managed to see deep inside each of the ko'ed one's emotions: the blue puffball was furious, the blue boy was determined, the dinosaur lady was furious and anxious, and the goat was scared and guilty.

"Those two look like the sons of a cute warrior and a cute goat!", Ami commented with shiny eyes, about the puffball and the goat.

"Okay, fine. That's the end of the line.", Kebako said in a "I'm Done" tone of voice. "I'm gonna get the flex metals. I'm gonna get them. I swear."

"You won't try to eat them, right?", Liddell questioned, remembering of some...previous, unfortunate circumstances.

"This guy's SOUL...it's like mine and Frisk's one.", Chara commented, as she touched the blue boy's chest to find out a red, glowing and pixelated heart.

"Stop that...like, right now!", Kebako ordered. "Pucca, y'know what ya gotta do!"

Pucca enthusiatically nodded before touching each of the ko'ed ones, forcing them to wake up. They all screamed and stumbled agains't each other before kneeling down, breathing. They all looked back at the Amazons of the Galaxy, some pointing their weapons at them.

"Who the hell are you girls?", the puffball, asked.

…

It took a while before the Amazons could fully get civil with the newcomers and know their names. The puffball, the oldest-sounding of them all, was Meta Knight, leader of a army of almost the same name, and master swordsman of a place known as Dreamland. The other three were colectively the Delta Warriors: Kris Dreemurr, Susie, and Ralsei, the Prince of Darkness. Now, those four were eating plates of soup...and Meta Knight was having some difficulty, because of his shyness to uncover the face, no matter if his mask was mildly cracked.

"Zalgo always had one goal, ever since I first met him: to get half of many worlds to be his.", Chara said. "He corrupted many places, always half by half. Including some timelines I witnessed. If he gets all the Infinity Stones, he could have it all with a snap of his fingers, like this.", she continued, snapping her fingers to demonstrate.

"You surely know alot about...the Hivemind of Chaos.", Meta Knight said, mildly apprehensive to say the demonic being's actual name.

"She used to be a friend of Zalgo.", Liddell revealed to the newcomers.

"Hey.", Susie angrily said, standing up alongside with Kris. "Your "friend" almost killed Lancer!"

"And harmed alot of innocents.", Kris bitterly, yet stoically, added out.

"G-guys!...", Ralsei tried to stop his teammates from being hostile, but it was fruitless. Even Meta Knight's yellow eyes from under his mask flashed in a angry, red light.

"_Heyo_!", Kebako said defensively, as both she, Ami and Yumi stood in-front of Chara to keep her safe. "She _**used to be**_ friends with him. Now, she probably hates him as much as you guys do. He probably did lots of stuff on half of those timeline's junk."

"...look, family, even ancient, can be tough.", Meta Knight spoke once he, Kris and Susie calmed down. "I desired to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy...only to learn he was a ancestor to me and my student. And he broke my sword, so I had to kill him. It's life...there was nothing eles I could do. So...I feel your pain."

"I feel your pain as well.", Kebako smugly entered in the talk, trying to sound serious. "I mean, I'm definitively trying to sound like the pitful one, but I got through stuff. My creepy dad killed my cool mom, so I killed him as revenge. That is...tougher than killing your ancestor, right?"

"...both of them need swords. Not, spoons.", Ralsei shyly explained, using his scarf to pick his spoon, before Kris gravitated towards a panel and tried to input codes.

"What you're doing?", Coraline asked.

"Taking your pod.", Kris replied, non-chalantly, recieving a approving thumbs up of Susie.

"*ahem!*..._NO you're NOT_!", Kebako spoke out, trying to mimic Meta Knight's slightly spanish, deep voice. "You'll be NOT, taking OUR pod."

"Kebako...you're doing a different voice?", Cornet Espoir noticed the trick.

"Nope.", Kebako denied.

"She is!", Ami pointed out. "She's trying to be like the puffy swordsman!"

"I ain't.", Kebako denied a second time, on her normal voice.

Even Pucca noticed out the trick and pointed it out with a surprised noise. "This is my original voice!", Kebako firmly denied once again she was faking her deep voice and slightly spanish accent.

"...are you mocking me?", Meta Knight coldly asked.

"Are you mocking me?", Kebako mirroed Meta Knight's phrase again.

"Stop. This ain't funny.", Susie said.

"He's trying to be like me!", Kebako lied.

"ENOUGH!", Chara shouted, strong enough to end the discussion. "We have to stop Zalgo! That means, find out the next place he can possibly be."

"...Home of the Unicorns.", Meta Knight said, pulling out of the memory the place Zalgo mentioned while he was falling to the blink of unconsciousness.

"Oh, that place on that gravity-falling forest?", Kebako said first, before Pucca could express her confusion over the name. "That place stinks. Also...sorry ma'am, that's our food."

"Not anymore.", Susie snarked, after closing the fridge.

"But why the Home of the Unicorns, of all places?", Chara asked.

"The Reality Stone is more than protected from Zalgo thanks to the unicorns.", Meta Knight said, his eyes flashing with a happy blue tone of color. "...they're a bit of fools, but."

"FOOLS?! They're cucko-crazy!", Kebako yelled out. "If it's with them, it's far from safe!"

"But how he'd go for this stone, if he has three other options?", Chara questioned.

"Sadly...*awkward laugh*...we heard Equestria failed to protect the Power Stone from Zalgo.", Ralsei bursted out the bad news. "He attacked us but didn't find anything...but he obviously has the Space Stone now. Thankfully, Time and Mind are safe, with the Multiverse Initiative! The Multiverse's Mightiest Heroes."

"Wait, shouldn't we go back to one of the timelines of...this twerp's world?", Susie asked, pointing to Chara.

Eventually, a plan was sorted out by a snarky Coraline, out of all people: she, Ib, Cornet, Ami and Yumi would go with Meta Knight and the Delta Warriors, and the rest of the Amazons of the Galaxy would go to the Home of the Unicorns, find the Reality Stone before Zalgo could. Soon, they got on the smaller ship inside the Amazons's ship.

"I wish you farewell and good luck, morons.", Meta Knight bided his farewell, in a mix of sincerity and snark.

Pucca kindly waved goodbye with a sweet smile, before the smaller ship could blast way, so two Zalgo-killing weapons could be forged.


	4. Peridot's Semi-Bad Luck Day

Now...the fate of the rest of the missing Crystal Gems should be explained, slowly and one by one.

Peridot, the neurotic green gem, ended up winding on the universe of Mobius, and forging a sort-of unlikely, proper friendship with Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog that took pity on her and allowed her to stay on her home until she found find her way back home. The blame of this could be that Peridot, unwillingly, got one of the all-powerful Infinity Stones stuck on her right cheek before getting on Mobius. The yellow Mind Stone.

In any way, while desperate to find Steven and the others, Peridot also wasn't all that willing to leave her new, pink friend, and even began to share with her how the Stone was giving her visions and weird sensations.

In the current day, a day of rain, Amy and Peridot were in the former's room, Peridot looking out the window with a sensation of nostalgia filling her gem form, and Amy reading a book. Just like in the many months from before, she began to groan in pain, once a wave from the Stone rushed through her gem.

"Peridot?", Amy sympathetically asked, setting her book aside to check her friend. "That's the stone?"

"Yeah...I hear voices on my head now...", Peridot replied.

"I hope we can understand for once what is happening...", Amy said, with hope, as she hugged her smaller, green friend. "And I'm sure Sonic will help!"

"...yeha, this. Sonic guy, will help?", Peridot said, kind of awkwardly; it wasn't the first time in those two months that Amy mentioned said legendary, blue hero of Mobius to her. She groaned again of pain, forcing Amy to break the hug. "It's stronger now...what if it's here?! Come on!", she said, running outside. Amy ran outside as well, but not before getting a more cold-appropriate attire and her weapon, Piko Piko Hammer.

They ran, checked out even far from Amy Rose's home...but nothing. For now. Only a space with brick-like, brown rocks and grass between them.

"*groans*", Peridot says, preparing to say something. "Amy, I-"

She is suddenly wrapped by painful, spiky vines that just didn't poof her physical form because of her physical toughness. The one responsible for this was Mary, the painting, one of Zalgo's Followers.

"Peridot!", Amy yelled in panic, as Peridot was thrown away, weakly. She immediately drew out her hammer to attack, but the Beldam, the last Follower of Zalgo, picked her up and threw her agains't a wall.

Meanwhile, Mary drawed a knife and stabbed the area where the Mind Stone was stuck on, and Peridot screamed in pain. Now, she wasn't the strongest of the Crystal Gems, but her durability felt miserable because of the knife's might. Amy threw her hammer at Amy and kicked out the Beldam, before running away, carrying her green friend by her feet and not paying attention over her recieving hits from incoming rocks.

"Are you ok?", Amy asked, in the middle of pants.

"Yeah...not really.", Peridot snarked as she inserted her hand protectively over the Mind Stone. "We should have stayed home today."

However, a vine separated Amy and Peridot from each other, forcing them to fight the Beldam and Mary respectively.

Amy held her ground quite well until she was knocked down, while Peridot used her wits and above average resistance to "fight" agains't Mary. She tried to use her control over metal to pick Mary's knife and attack her with it, but due to lack of experience, Mary easily recovered it.

Peridot accidentaly ended tapping on the power of the Mind Stone, making a forcefield that forced Mary to use her spiky vines to try and break though. This gave Amy enough focus to give a low blow on the Beldam's needle legs.

Sadly, Mary broke the forcefield, and Peridot was thrown with a high-pitched scream upwards, like a tennis ball. Amy rushed for her dizzy friend's help.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!", Amy said to the dizzy Peridot, rushing with her last energy towards to the farthest she could from the two villainesses. "You can't leave me hanging, not now!"

As Amy caught a break to breath, Mary and the Beldam quickly arrived, prepared to shatter Peridot and put a end to Amy's race. But before it could actually happen, a sequence of events fast enough to be lost with a single blink began.

First, a spear of spiral-design with a star on it's handle tried to fly at the Beldam's head, and she, of course, picked it up. Then, a blue blur rushed in, covered in the shadows thanks to the hills. The Beldam threw the spear at the figure, only for the figure to get it lightly crooking his upper body to his left and using his hands.

As the Beldam stepped back in disbelief, the figure stepped forward, to reveal it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius and the First Hero. Now, the blue fur in his spikes had some darker hints, and he was wearing a old scarf, but his serious expression quickly shifting into a confident smile didn't trick off anyone.

Amy gasped in joy, over seeing her dream-y crush and friend back in action, ready to rescue them, while Peridot looked with surprise over meeting said legendary hero of Mobious for the first time.

Before a proper reaction from the female Followers of Zalgo could be shown, a flying kick hit the Beldam agains't one of the rocks; it came from Lapis Lazuli, the blue reluctant new member of the Crystal Gems with destructive water powers and wings. She transformed one of her wings into a large fist to try and punch down Mary, who blocked it with ease.

Sonic threw the spear seemingly at nowhere, only for it to be given back to it's rightful summoner; Pearl, one of the founding members of the Crystal Gems, beyond being their brain. Pearl caught the spear and fighted with grace agains't Mary, dodging the painting's blows before stabbing her in the stomach.

However, a spider sink stole Pearl's spear, which felt into the Beldam's hands. Sonic quickly stole Mary's knife and used it as a shield agains't the Beldam's offensive attack. The two weak, but fast fighters, parred blows from the button-eyed spider witch, giving Lapis time to kick her in the face and knock her out of battle, right next to a injured but tough Mary.

"Get up...", the Beldam tasked.

"I can't...", Mary said, in a voice trying to hide pain.

"We didn't have to fight. But if you want...", Pearl calmly stated.

"You'll never get another chance.", the Beldam said, right before being beamed alongside with Mary to one of the O-ships from Zalgo's army. It quickly left Mobius, went to space and presumably to their next destination...

"...are you alright?", Sonic sympathetically asked Peridot, who needed her friend Lapis' support to properly get up.

"Eheh...thank you Sonic...that's your name?", Peridot asked, as all the panic and fighting and adrenaline made her forget. Sonic's reply was a quiet but positive nod with a smile, as he guided the others to a titanic ship, of pink colors and shape of the lower body until the legs.

"I sincerely though Peridot shouldn't be getting in trouble...", Pearl mildly and indirectly scolded her fellow, forehead-located gem. "...but thank you for taking care of her."

"No problem...", Amy blushed.

"Where we'll go?", Lapis calmly asked, as Pearl took control of the leg ship, and she and Sonic looked at each other, settling for a answer.

"Home."


	5. Two Hiveminds

_A loop. A endless loop of the same timeline._

_Some Frisk's in the Underground 's timelines only wished to escape from the odd little world inside a mountain. Others, became friends with monsters and decided to help them escape, without any more deaths happening._

_And then there were timelines where everything went to hell._

_Where Chara, the bitter fallen human, ended up guiding the human child to a path of dust, endlessy spreading across purple, old bricks of a ruin, or over snow, over water, even lava._

_The timelines were all the same, only with minimal differences. For example: in a timeline, Chara was already born devilish, while on another, she had salvation. In a timeline, a monster reacted differently to the massacre happening around them, but in most timelines, it was all the same thing._

_Soon, getting bored was the inevitable. Reducing another monster to dust was a boring, unfunny routine that tired her out._

_So, one of Chara's many selves decided to try and invade another timeline, and see how it was going. But it was more unique than the others...in a bad way._

_It couldn't be told if the Frisk from the timeline tried to make a Neutral or Pacifist run, but monsters were running like crazy everywhere, in panic, as a black goo spreaded across some parts of the Underground's soil. Monsters that didn't run had...black eyes, mouths dipping a black liquid, working like droids. This caused a mix of fear, confusion and deep curiosity to rise on that Chara. Once she tried to approach one of them, she found out the responsible for this bizzare kind of massacre._

"_Oh. Welcome, little one.", Zalgo, in a full set of armory, stood up._

"_What exactly...happened here?", Chara questioned._

"_What's your name?", Zalgo asked in a soft, kind tone, as he knelt down to properly face the kid in the green sweater with a single, yellow strip._

"_I am Chara.", she greeted herself, like how she did with Frisk in the ending of countless timelines._

"_You seem like a strong one.", Zalgo complimented. "Follow me...I will help you."_

_Chara though it wouldn't cost much following this sympathetic creature, and accepted one of his long, sharp claw fingers, walking to a quieter point of Snowdin._

"_Look.", Zalgo said before showing a handle with a shiny, emerald gem glowing on it's sides. Once he gently tapped one of the gems, the handle was revelead to be a sharp, double-edge knife. "Beautiful, right? Perfectly controled, as anything should be. Too much on any of the sides and...here. I'm sure you can do it."_

_As Chara tries to take control of the middle of the knife, keep it balanced, she swore she heard someone finish a speech, starting a mass corruption of only one side of the snowy part of the Underground. She even tried to glance, but Zalgo's fingers were enough to block the view for her. With enough concentration, she finally managed to make the double-edge knife get balanced on her finger._

_Perfectly controlled..._

"_You did it...good job.", Zalgo proudly stated._


	6. Home of the Unicorns

Regret and stress filled over Chara's mind...something inside her, hours ago, tried to warn her she should've gone with Coraline and Cornet Espoir. But she didn't listen...she went to risk her life and many others with Kebako.

As those thoughts ran on her mind, she balanced the same knife Zalgo gave to her many years ago...before corrupting half of the timelines of her universe. She tapped one of the gems, summoning the two blades of the knife.

"Chara...should I juse like, the dance-off bullets, or the jumping guy's bullets?", Kebako asked, as she checked the gun fixed on her arm. "I'm just deciding which are gonna be used if situation gets salad. But I kinda prefer the-"

"I need you to make a promise.", Chara cutted out Kebako, who just looked mildly confused.

"...whatever ya say!", Kebako agreed.

"Whatever we end up doing, we'll eventually find Zalgo.", Chara said, getting up.

"That's why I'm choosing the bullets.", Kebako interrupted her friend, before getting sort-of regretful. "...uh, go on..."

"If everything fails, and Zalgo gets me...I want you to promise...that you'll kill me.", Chara coldly continued.

"Excuse me, the FUCK?", Kebako sweared, out of surprise. "That's like...a joke?"

"No.", Chara bluntly stated. "I know a secret he's searching for. And if he finds out, entire worlds could be at risk."

"And what's that?", Kebako asked.

"If you know about it...he'll probably hunt you down as well.", Chara warned.

"This is so annoying!", Kebako angrily stated. "Why we have to die?"

"*sigh* Just...trust me. It's necessary.", Chara tried to mildly comfort her catgirl friend.

"I mean...I really wanna do that. But y'know, I-", Kebako tried to state her point, but Chara gently covered her mouth.

"Swear on me. In the name of your mother...", Chara demanded, crying black, tar-like tears from her eyes, as Kebako wiped her own tears away.

"Okay...okay.", Kebako decided to seal the promise, before kneeling to wrap her arms on her smaller friend's neck, who returned the hug gently. They touched foreheads for a while, long enough to make both of them blush, before being interrupted by a...bumping noise.

They broke the hug to find out Liddell and Pucca, the former holding her pumpkin umbrella, and the latter shocked and surprised for a while, before happily giggling.

"Ma'am...how long were you standing there?!", Kebako said, flustered.

"An hour.", Liddell simply said, as Pucca waved before rushing to another part of the ship, leaving a awkward trio behind.

Talking about the ship, it finally arrived at it's destination: the Echanted Forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon, that was very different from the first time a certain pair of twins visited it in 2012, and the Amazons of the Galaxy visited, some years later.

As the ship landed, they could feel a devilish presence inside the Home of the Unicorns, so they prepared to burst through the now-always-open gate of entrance.

"There's no stone here!", Celestabellebethabelle, the con-woman uncorn of falsetto voice, tried to verbally defend herself from Zalgo. The quartet glanced a bit, seeing scars over the unicorn's face spread like freckles.

"You are the worst of all the unicorns of this place, because you lie.", Zalgo's deep, demonic voice, echoed over the place that was supposed to be beautiful because of the mini-waterfall and flowers. "But I can see through your fake, transparent lies. I know the Reality Stone is here...somewhere. Give it to me, and you won't suffer.", he continued, stomping Celestabellebethabelle's head.

"I know, I am a jerk...but I really don't know anything about it!", Celestabellebethabelle weakly said.

"So, you _do_ understand...that even you wouldn't give anything like that easily.", Zalgo coldly said. "But then, you are even more foolish. I'll give you one last chance: where's the Infinity Stone?"

"Shhh...Liddell, don't ya dare...", Kebako whispered, as Liddell began to growl and pull out her umbrella, to attack.

"Sleeep...", Pucca said, as she forced Liddell to sleep. However, her _THUD_ over falling into the grass forced the quartet to hide.

Zalgo already noticed the presence of the girls as easily as noticing a fly bothering someone, and shoved away Celestabellebethabelle in the waterfall before slowly walking forward.

"Pucca, Chara, you two go to the right...", Kebako whisper-screamed the command, unfortunately not noticing that Chara sneakly run inside the Home of the Unicorns. "The other right!", Kebako tried to warn, but it was too late.

Chara ran, summoning a copy of her main weapon, the Real Knife, and rushed to fight Zalgo. He parried the first two stabs and broke the tip of the knife at the third swing. However, with quick thinking, Chara used it to stab Zalgo's mouth in the top of his chest, already making him groan in pain and sip greyish-scarlet blood. Then, she picked up the blade he gave to her years ago and promptly stabbed him in the mouth below.

As Zalgo weakly used his gauntlet hand to pull out the second knife, he realized with disappointment it was the same he gave to Chara, years ago.

"Why?", he asked, falling to his knees and collapsing on the ground. "Why you, my friend?"

After listening to those words, Chara couldn't help herself but contort her face into a grieving one, as she cried in a mix of relief and sadness. Tears felt down as she watched Zalgo's mouths fill with blood and drown him in it, finally killing him.

"That was...like...super-fast.", Kebako commented in surprise.

"Magnificient!", Celestabellebethabelle cheered for the death of the Hivemind of Chaos. "Magnificient! Magnificient!"

Chara didn't react to any of them; she just kept mourning the death of her former friend.

"_Is that sadness I sense in you, dear?_"

Zalgo's voice was heard everywhere, in everyone's hearts and minds, making Chara gasp.

"_I knew deep inside your SOUL, you still scared._"

The thing supposed to be the corpse of Zalgo disappeared, in a cloud of red pixels. Soon, the Home of the Unicorns followed suit, transforming itself into a dried, destroyed place, with Celestabellebethabelle waving at Chara before going away.

"_But one never knows until a last test. Reality is pitful. That is...it used to be._", the words of Zalgo's voice echoed, before he appeared, alive and well, out of a cloud of red pixels. "Now...Reality can be anything I want it to be."

"I knew you'd be here...", Chara said, choking in her own, black tar-like tears.

"I always counted.'", Zalgo agreed, calmly. "We need to talk, little one."

Chara tried to once again summon a copy of her Real Knife to stab her former friend turned enemy, but Zalgo held her by the back, in a unescapable grip, making her scream.

"ZALGO!", Liddell furiously shouted, before rushing forward.

Before she could cast one of her offensive spells, Zalgo used the Realty Stone to transform her into a doll form of herself. Pucca shaked in fear, and soon Zalgo discovered her, using the Stone once again to transform her into a pile of cooked noddle with her face still intact.

"Let her go, Mephistopheles!", Kebako screamed, pointing her arm gun towards Zalgo.

"Kebako.", Chara said with disappointment.

"You should have gone right...", Kebako told to Chara, disappointed over her vain effort.

"Seriously?", Chara replied.

"LET HER GO, SUNNOVA BITCH!", Kebako yelled her threat towards Zalgo.

"Ah...the new friend.", Zalgo calmly "recognized" Kebako, as Chara struggled to try and get free from his grisp, to no avail.

"Nah. I like to think of myself more as a demon-killing long-term booty call.", Kebako said, trying to sound menacing. "I'll blow that...Cthulhu-copy head right out of your body!"

"You promised...you promised.", Chara said, trying to remind her friend of the promise. It bitterly worked, as she slowly aimed her blaster at her instead of Zalgo's head.

"Oh, dear. You expect alot from her.", Zalgo said to Chara, before turning his direction towards Kebako. "She asked, didn't she? _Do it_."

The command was absorbed into Kebako's head, but she couldn't move. Either let her friend live and let a billion of lifeforms become part of Zalgo, or kill her. Her pupils shaked, as her arm became like jelly. Zalgo simply groaned, in deception, before pushing Chara's face closer to Kebako's blaster. "DO IT.", he commanded, more strictly.

Kebako, a cat girl that had to save countless universes many times (with one of them being killing her biological, faceless father), couldn't help herself but cry, along with Chara, who was just patiently waiting the shot. "You should've gone to the right...", Kebako said, gulping her tears.

"Please, stay determined.", Chara calmly said.

"..stay determined too.", Kebako replied, as her breath became heavier and faster and Chara closed her eyes. Soon, she closed her eyes and blasted, expecting her common pea shooter bullets to appear.

But instead, it's a bunch of petals from golden flowers, the favorite ones of Chara, that appear. Kebako and Chara open their eyes to realize the tragic surprise and, at first not realizing it's the Reality Stone, Kebako angrily used her other hand to lightly punch the blaster, thinking it was having a defect.

"I like you.", Zalgo said with a small smile before opening a portal that sucked him and Chara, leaving Kebako shocked, and horrified.

Kebako felt to her knees, gently cupping the emerald gem knife Chara had, and holding it on her chest, grieving over losing her closest friend. Soon, Liddell's doll form reformed back into cloth and skin, and Pucca's body came back to normal, as the only noise in the ambient was the mini-waterfall.


	7. The Glade of Dreams

In the same universe that resides the weird town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, there was a trio of teenagers. Those kids, a pair of twins (Dipper and Mabel Pines) and their rich girl rival turned friend (Pacifica Northwest), were currently discussing through phone with Pacifica's father, Preston Northwest, in the headquarters of the Multiverse Initiative, a order born to protect the multiverse from all kinds of threats, but that for years was inactive.

"You still didn't find that green rock?", Preston asked.

"Her name is _Peridot_.", Pacifica replied. "And no, we didn't find her yet."

"And you know, you're the only guy who calls her and the others criminals.", Mabel pointed out, after picking the phone from Pacifica.

"...Pacifica!", Preston snapped from the other side of the line. "Stop hanging out with those Pines!"

"And if she wasn't lost, she would be here...", Dipper sadly said. "...but still, I broke one of my legs because of her, so."

"...speak of the devil!", Mabel said, in a weird mix of happiness and sarcasm, as Sonic the Hedgehog, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli supporting Peridot, and Amy Rose came into the headquarters.

"Parent trouble, right?", Sonic guessed, looking at the phone.

"And you think I'll give you a chance? Not by a long shot.", Preston said.

"I'm not seeking forgiveness...and neither permission, for a long shot. The Multiverse's best defender disappeared, and we must fight.", Sonic said, in a tranquil fury, to Preston, after picking the phone. "And if you wanna get in our way...we'll fight you as well."

"Pacifica Elise Northwest...", Preston said in a sour tone to his own daughter. "Get them to jail."

"With a pleasure.", Pacifica sarcastically said before interrupting the call.

"Nice to see ya, Sonic!", Mabel said, as her blue friend gave a one-arm hug to her.

"You too, Mab.", Sonic affectionately said.

"You guys look...horrible.", Dipper said, awkard specially due to the presence of Lapis Lazuli, one of the responsible ones for crippiling his leg. "You probably didn't have luck those past years."

"Yup.", Lapis stated. "If it wasn't for a bit of Rayman's help, it would've been tougher."

"...I like to think that you look great.", a unexpcted, female voice ringed out, revealing herself to be Star Butterfly, transported to the HQ thanks to Eclipsa's help. "Yeah, I'm back..."

"Oh. Hello...?", Pearl awkwardly greeted her old comrade.

"This is awkward.", Lapis stated.

_Later..._

"We got new enemies to face off, right?", Dipper asked.

"And they can find us with ease.", Pearl answered.

"So we need all the help we can get.", Star stated. "Where did Tom go, by the way?"

"After that hero war, he had to escape and reside in a while on Giana's world. Or eles he'd be captured.", Pearl explained.

"Who's Giana?", Star asked.

"The Giana "Sisters".", Sonic replied, rolling his eyes.

"There's a Giana Sisters and a Steven Universe?", Star said, confused about the odd names of the new heroes of the multiverse. "Ok, Zalgo controls a army as powerful as him, and he took out the space police without any Infinity Stones. He'll not stop until he gets...Peridot's other gem."

"We have to keep it safe.", Pearl decided.

"It wouldn't be a better idea if we...expldoed it?", Peridot said, much to the shock of the others. "What?"

"We are not going to risk that!", Amy said. "That's a high price!"

"But it's one half of trillions of life forms I don't really care versus me!", Peridot tried to protest. "I'm much more worthless than them!"

"No.", Sonic denied. "We should not trade lives."

"Then how you became a legendary hero in the first place?", Peridot asked, silencing Sonic. "And for what NiGHTS did nearly die to save Mobius? Eh?..."

"...she does have a point, guys.", Star said. "Besides, if we remove the Stone from her, she'll still be the lovable gremlin we like."

"But not here.", Pearl reminded.

"We gotta find someone that can do that fast.", Dipper said. "Preston won't let you stay here, and we got not signals of Bendy."

"...I got a place on top of my head.", Sonic said, with a hopeful smile.

_And that place was the Glade of Dreams._

In the universe created by the dreams of Polokus, Rayman, recently baptized leader of its forces, and his fairy ally Ly, walked down a hill on the quirky, dream energy-boosted world.

"The rest of the Glade must be warned about the danger.", Ly said, telepathically. "Their message will come."

"Send words to Globox as well.", Rayman suggested. "He's a coward, but mighty."

"And what about that one?", Ly asked, motioning to a tall, muscular figure with a gem on the chest.

"She's a war veteran. And I'm sure the Blacksmith got her deserved rest.", Rayman replied.

Said "Blacksmith" was Bismuth, who found residence on the Glade of Dreams after almost getting shattered by NiGHTS in relation for the death of her first human friends of the past. She calmly approached with her set of armory being packed in a sack.

"Where's the battle? And what is at stake?", Bismuth asked, tired but determined.

"On it's way, and half of the multiverse.", Rayman answered.


	8. She's Your Ward?

A multiverse-crossing ship in the shape of the letter O was heading straight to Zalgo's dimension, so a special Stone could be given to him. The guardian of said Stone, Garnet, opened her eyes to find herself without her visor, and full of daggers ready to stab her.

NiGHTS could visibly hear and see from a bridge in the ship how her former master was trying to persuade Garnet to give him the Time Stone, by piercing her hard light body with the daggers instead of simply stabbing and poofing her. She was waiting the moment to face such a threat for a long time...but besides it, and the chain of events she blamed herself for causing (Reala's attack, the battle with Metal Sonic, the Hero War), she knew about nothing.

When she heard steps, she turned back to find Steven, Cream and Amethyst rushing in. NiGHTS remebered about visiting the half-human boy on his world. She wanted to be so disappointed (probably even mad) of him, but the tenderness of meeting him again shaked of any logic at the moment.

"It's been a long time, kid.", NiGHTS said, shaking hands with Steven.

"Nice to see you too.", Steven greeted back, before looking to his back to see a confused Amethyst and Cream. "Guys, this is NiGHTS. She's my mentor, teaching me to become a Multiverse Hero!", Steven explained, striking a heroic pose for which NiGHTS simply shaked her head for, making him stop as he realized he was doing a silly thing. "Heh, sorry...also, NiGHTS, I'd like for you to meet Amethyst and Cream."

"Nice to meet ya, Dice!", Amethyst greeted herself in a chill way, offering her hand.

"It's NiGHTS.", NiGHTS nearly deadpanned, before accepting the handshake . "But it's nice to meet you, anyway."

"Hi.", Cream shyly greeted herself. "I'm Cream. It's nice to meet you, Ms. NiGHTS."

"The pleasure is all mine.", NiGHTS smiled kindly, before breaking it down into a frown. "But...really. You shouldn't be here...it's not safe at all. It's a spaceship of no return to anywhere we know, and...really, you were probably dragged along with it. Just like I how I was before..."

"But now there's no way.", Steven suddenly said. "You can't defend the Universe without a Steven and company. ...I mean, that doesn't really make sense, but you do know what I tried to say."

The argument debunked all doubts NiGHTS could have over the gem boy's potential, so she pointed down the bridge to the other three.

"See your "mom" down here? We gotta do something to help her. Go.", NiGHTS said.

"Uh...ok, ok, uhm...ok, so, I think I got a plan."

…

Garnet screamed in pain, as the daggers penetrated her hard light body. Her components were fighting their emotions to keep the fusion stable. Before she could de-fuse herself out of stress, NiGHTS swiftly and gracefully flied down.

"She ain't exactly a friend, but it's my job save her.", NiGHTS stated, putting her fists on her hips.

"You didn't forget, right?", Wizeman said, turning his attention to his rebellious creation. "You're one of my most powerful creations, but just like the others, one that I can simply destroy."

"Yeah, but the kid's a genius.", NiGHTS stated, before summoning a Mare Balloon of her own and bursting a hole on the ship, which began to suck Wizeman, his limbless hands and the needles hurting Garnet. Sadly, Garnet was among the victims of the hole, forcing Amethyst to hold her using her whips.

It took Steven and Cream uniting efforts and a back jump to safely pull back Garnet inside the ship. Meanwhile, Wizeman's being was covered in ice and lost to the vast space of the multiverse.

"...we must turn this ship somewhere else.", Garnet stated.

"Good plan.", NiGHTS sassily and sarcastically said.

"It's to protect the Time Stone.", Garnet replied.

"I swear I think you should thank me for saving your butt.", NiGHTS said.

"After nearly blasting me into space? No.", Garnet said, slightly getting a angrier tone. "I won't work for you."

"You know we are in a ring ship, with no return to any of the worlds we know, right?!", NiGHTS nearly snapped.

"Please, stop.", Cream, a pacifist at heart, pleaded.

"Ok. But remember. The adults are talking here.", NiGHTS calmly said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused...", Garnet almost stuttered of confusion. "That is Amethyst and Steven...but what is she? Your ward?"

"No.", Cream immediately replied. "I'm Cream by the way."

"Garnet.", Garnet also presented herself, in her stoic voice, before walking towards NiGHTS. "Any idea of how to bring us home?"

"No ordering me around.", NiGHTS debunked Garnet's demand.

"We can't bring the Time Stone to Zalgo. No matter what.", Garnet said, trying to keep her cool. "You have any idea of what's at stake?"

"I should be asking you this.", NiGHTS snapped. "Since he attacked Mobius, he was in my head for six flippin' years! Fighting him might be suicide, but we should at least try to get him off guard. And that's what I say. Understood my point, _Garnet_?"

"...fine. But remember, only if _you_ are in a high stake I'll dare give the Time Stone.", Garnet coldly said to NiGHTS before going away.

Remembering of the two youngsters on the ship, NiGHTS rested her arm over Steven's shoulder like she was knighting him.

"Alright, kid...you're a Multiverse Hero now.", NiGHTS kindly said before flying away.

Steven's eyes filled themselves with stars as Amethyst and Cream looked in awe. Soon, the two girls celebrated, lifting Steven high.


	9. Stay Determined

In another part of the Multiverse, a dull ship, with a room containing a dark throne, traveled across the multiverse in search for the location of the mysterious, hidden Soul Stone. On one of the throne's staircase steps, Chara sitted down, with hatred taking over her mind, her heart, and her SOUL.

"I thought you could be hungry.", Zalgo calmly stated, after emerging from the shadows with a slice of pie on his fingertip, offering it to his former friend. Chara simply, and fastly, gulped the slice of pie in one bite, too angry to actually enjoy the taste.

"I hate this throne.", Chara furiously spoke, as her face began to grow meltier with the black goo that was born out of her intense feelings. "_I hate this room, this ship, __**my LIFE**__!_"

"You said this in all the versions of your past.", Zalgo calmly stated, as he decided to sit down on the staircase, instead of his throne.

"You destroyed my world!", Chara said, failing at containing her rage.

"I saved it.", Zalgo calmly defended himself.

"No...everything was going well on those timelines.", Chara said, in disbelief.

"Your world was overloading with timelines. Your universe, was at the blink of collapse.", Zalgo said, coldly, interrupting any chances of Chara for her to continue talking. "I'm the one who saved it...because I halved the number of timelines. All of that for a small price."

"You're CRAZY!", Chara yelled.

"My dear, it's a simple calculation.", Zalgo began his explanation. "Everything is scattered about. And some of them don't deserve to interact with other beings. And I must take control from those."

"You are a monster...", Chara replied, recieving a scowl from Zalgo's mouths.

"Perhaps. But I'm the only one with the will to act as one.", Zalgo said, darkly. "For a while...you had the same will back in your world...and as you worked with me. And I trusted that you could find the Soul Stone."

"Sorry, but I failed you.", Chara said, words dipping with sarcasm but hidding a actual regret.

"I _am_ disappointed.", Zalgo agreed, at first starting calmly, but getting slightly fiercer. "But not because you couldn't find it. But because you did...and you _lied_."

…

Zalgo pratically forced Chara to follow him into a circle-shaped room, with chains everywhere, and a guard uninterested in the current victim of those chains: Frisk Dreemurr, the one responsible for giving back to Chara proper feelings by giving a part of her red SOUL. Her remaining half of her SOUL was now in shards, flying close to each other, and she was heavily breathing.

"Frisk!", Chara pitfully cried, as she ran to the human she interacted so many times in her universe. "Please, don't hurt her..."

"A while ago, your protégé tried to enter this ship and stop me from fulfilling my goal.", Zalgo began to monologue.

"Don't you dare hurt her...", Chara said, even lower due to choking her incoming tears.

"But she failed...and I put her here. To talk.", Zalgo said, with a scowl in his mouths that visibly told he didn't really want to do this, as he activated the Power and Space Stone's in his Gauntlet, forcing Frisk's SOUL shards to get farther from each other, and giving to the tween girl a unbearable pain that made her scream, the loudest she could.

"I swear, for all that's sacred, I never found the Soul Stone.", Chara said, trying to keep Frisk alive and safe the fastest she could. Unfortunately, without her knowing, Zalgo read Chara's memories, finding out a dialogue between a younger version of her and Frisk talking about the Stone.

"You're undeniably a strong influence, and honest, like me. And that's why you can't lie.", Zalgo stated, with a betrayed and disgusted tone. "_Where_ is the Soul Stone?"

Zalgo lifts the gauntlet higher, as Chara remains silent and Frisk tries to encourage her to not give up the information of the Stone by shaking her head. However, the effort is fruitless once Zalgo uses the combination of Stones again, forcing Frisk into more and more pain.

"_**UNIVERSE #7200!**_", Chara finally screamed, with tears endlessy falling on her face. Once Zalgo hears it, his fist lets loose as the shards of Frisk's SOUL clench together again, and Chara hugs her protégé in a deeply apologetic way. "The Stone is on the Universe number 7200..."

"Show to me.", Zalgo said, with a smile creeping in the face on his mouth.


	10. The Lost Timeline

In another, once-heavily guarded part of the multiverse, a tiny version of the ship of the Amazons of the Galaxy flied in space, ready to go _somewhere_.

"I need to pee...", Ib stated, in a more broken English.

"Try to do it in a cup.", Cornet said, trying to sound gentle. "We swear in our lives we won't look."

"I'm scared!", Ib continued.

"We ain't that gross to look at someone else peeing!", Coraline tried to explain. "Well...Chara can be a bit gross crying, but..."

"_Sore wa kawaranai watashi wa mada kowaiyo_...", Ib said, in a weird tone, before turning her chair around so nobody could see her.

"Girl, just drop what you do in space, so you can use the cup again.", Meta Knight suggested.

"You speak Japanese?", Cornet asked.

"Yes.", Meta Knight replied, secretly being sarcastic. "They taught it on my homeworld before Dreamland. It was elective."

"Anata wa henjindesu."

"The source of power of the place we'll currently go is unknown, really. But I know it gave birth to my sword.", Meta Knight said, his eyes flashing with a jolly blue light...that broke, once Ami said, "Your friends seem a bit...sad."

Kris, Susie and Ralsei were looking out the ship's window, with sadness in each of their eyes.

Time to try and be a captain, Coraline thought before jumping out of her chair and rushing to the trio. "So, you got a sibling that went far away?...that gotta hurt."

"Yes...he was one of the only good things in my life.", Kris quietly stated.

"And, uh, Susie, what about the people that care of you?"

"A-holes.", Susie simply growled, as Coraline got mildly discomforted.

"You got someone in your life, Rale, I mean...Ral-"

"No.", Ralsei sadly said. "I was alone in my castle until I got them."

"Are you sure you are in the mood for some revenge?"

"Of course.", Susie said, confident, but explictly trying to convince herself. "Nobody will get us once we got ourselves, and alot of bad feelings on our side."

"Yes, but this Zalgo...he seems even worse than the Beldam, who kidnaps children like me.", Coraline tried to put some logic on the situation.

"Well, he's never fought us.", Kris said, smiling.

"Uhm, yeah he has!"

"But he's never fought us twice. And two swords are coming in his way, remember that."

"It's better be a good sword..."

"You know, you four. I may not look exactly like it, but I lived thousands of years.", Meta Knight calmly entered in the conversation, covering herself in his cape. "I've killed more enemies than all of you together, and most nearly succeded in killing me, but couldn't work it out. Zalgo is just the next one is a line of beings the word "monster" can't describe, and he'll be sought justice agains't. We just need to have faith."

"But what if it doesn't work?", Coraline questioned.

"If it doesn't work, then...", Kris said, his smile turning into a sad frown. "How more forgettable I could be?", he continued, before wiping away a tear, lifting his bangs to reveal he missed one of his red eyes.

"We all can lose alot. I...can lose alot.", Cornet said, as she picked a purple-colored eyeball from nowhere and threw it to Kris. "If you really think you all need faith to defeat that beast...Kris is gonna net alot more than a single eyeball."

"Thank you, horn girl.", Kris thanked the help with a blush, as he proceeded to open his own empty socket to put the eyeball...revealing alot of his bowels and forcing his fellow Delta Warriors and the Amazons of the Galaxy to feel disgust. After adjusting the eyeball's vision, he finally spotted the japanese rock duo Ami and Yumi. "Oh. The Puffy AmiYumi?"

"We heard about what happened to you four.", Ami said, sympathetically. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry, you'll manage to get better.", Yami said, in a comforting way, as she got up and dropped away the sack of hazelnuts she was eating to put a comforting hand on Kris' shoulder...that didn't really help the teenager's case.

"We found the place!", Cornet announced, pointing out to a place. A _deeply_ dark place, that looked abandoned for years.

"Strange...", Meta Knight commented. "I'm pretty sure I heard this place was inhabited until the top by the excluded ones from the world of the Delta Warriors and another world similar to theirs."

It got even worse as they climbed it out and began to check out, finding that the font of the place's energy simply (seemingly) disappeared and it's transporter, metallic rings, were frozen like ice. Distracted over what looked like a model of the Infinity Gauntlet that was being used by Zalgo, they unexpectedly heard a laugh, and soon, a spade-shaped bullet hit Kris and Meta Knight away from the others, as Ib, Ami, Yumi, Coraline and Cornet were easily thrown away agains't a wall.

"Stop!...Jevil?", Kris said, recognizing the jesterly figure with clawed hat and cat.

"A VISITOR?...NO, A ACQUAINTANCE, ACQUAINTANCE, I SEE.", Jevil kind-of rhymed, making his figure more visible. However, his glove-like hands looked faker than the last time the Delta Warriors met him.

"What happened here?", Meta Knight questioned.

"THIS PLACE WAS INVADED, AND THAT...THING, FORCED ME TO MAKE HIM SOMETHING THAT, IF COMPLETED WITH SOME STONES, COULD MAKE HALF OF MANY WORLDS ROAR.", Jevil explained, before showing his hands, now visibly mettalic. ""Your life belongs to you. But your hand belongs to me.", HE SAID THAT. ALMOST NOBODY REMAINED."

"This is not something about your hands, Jevil.", Kris said. "It was your ability that helped you, not your hands, that just summons them. I know, trust me, I know we all few we are toast now. But if we work together, we'll destroy Zalgo."


	11. Frisk's Escape and the Hero Fight

Inside the ship of Zalgo, still trapped and faking being asleep, Frisk pondered about her worry over what was happening to Chara, the one that she (unconsciously) considered many times to be a friend. She regretted so much having a forced brainwash that made her try to kill her, and only reconcile a adventure later.

She tried to think about who to get help, without getting the attention of the Followers of Zalgo. However, going to the Zalgo Dimension alone could be called suicide. Frisk had to quickly contact the ditzy-but-secretly-smart cat girl, the girl with the magic horn, the blonde witch, the witty blue haired girl, and the three asians. The Amazons of the Galaxy.

Taking the chance one of the guards of Zalgo was reassembling some lost shards of her SOUL, she talked her way out of the trap with them. Surprisingly, they didn't seem that interested in the task Zalgo forced them to do, and let her go free without much questions. After a long, struggling walk with alot of pain on her feet, she began to make a call.

"Pucca, are you listening to me?...if so, we must meet on the Zalgo Dimension. The Time and Mind Stones are going to be delivered right there."

_Meanwhile..._

NiGHTS, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Cream looked out of the window of the spaceship to find out where the ship did exactly aim to go: the Zalgo Dimension. It's sky was dark grey, while the ground was solid back, and light red clouds circled the place. They sweared that, in a certain distance, they could see a castle. Before, they had their very own definitions of hell (for NiGHTS and the Crystal Gems, it was serving the opressive empires they used to make part of, for Cream, it was the Egg Empire that was thankfully twarted by Sonic years ago), but now, this place was definitively the closest comparison they ever had.

"W-what's...?", Cream said, horrified enough to not be able to complete her question.

"We are coming.", Garnet announced.

"...and there's no safe place for this thing to park off!", NiGHTS said, already holding on onto one of ship's parts. "Get ready, hold on into something!"

The group agrees, until the ship begins to shake and make them loose their grasps. Soon, Steven resorts to making one of his bubble shields to keep everybody safe inside, just like another time he winded up in a alien spaceship (but just with the Crystal Gems).

Soon, the ship collided with the ground, being reduced to 45% of it's former form. Steven's bubble popped itself out once he realized everyone was safe enough.

"Are you okay? I got alot to owe here.", NiGHTS said, after helping Amethyst and Garnet up.

"Please...don't tell me aliens are gonna put things on our chests and make us eat each other!", Steven said, with a not-so-serious feeling of horror.

"Steven. This is not a old movie.", Garnet tried to calm down the gem-boy.

"You know something will come either way, right?", Amethyst questioned.

And surely enough, the group was scattered in random directions after having a grenade thrown at them. Kebako, Liddell and Pucca, a trio of total stangers for the quintet, appeared.

Liddell pulled out her pumpkin umbrella and tried to cast out one of her offensive spells, but before she could do it, Cream commanded Cheese to attack her. NIGHTS, Amethyst and Garnet took off the task to try and fight Kebako, leaving a Steven to recover his consciousness, only to be surprised by Pucca.

"WOAH! Wait, wait, WAIT! Let's try to talk things out!", Steven pleaded as he began to crawl backwards from a Pucca lifting a red boxing-glove gloved hand towards his direction. He summoned his shield, as the boxing glove almost made contact with him.

A small soundwave left Pucca dizzy enough, but not before Kebako could hit Steven away with a double kick. "Stay down, Shield Boy!", she said.

"DIE, you tear-head thing!", Liddell said, as she tried to fetch off Cheese away from her...while wrapped thanks to one of Amethyst's whips.

Briefly, the ties turned around for the gem boy agains't Kebako, once Cream decided to help, but Kebako managed to knock them both down to the ground. At the same time, NiGHTS managed to pin down Liddell for sure, keeping her fixed with a foot, despite being extremely light. Kebako picked up the kids by their heads and pointed her blaster at them, while Garnet stood in the upper part of the triangle, with a mildly dizzy Pucca watching.

"Alright, stay whenever you are, and chill the fffREAK OUT. I'm gonna ask this only one time.", Kebako said, removing the holographic green visor from her eye, as Steven and Cream got wide eyes. "_Where's Chara_?"

"Yeah, I'll give you one better. _Who's_ Chara?", NiGHTS asked back, never meeting this "Chara" before.

"I'll do YOU one better...WHY is Chara?!", Liddell comically joined in, much to Garnet's confusion.

"Tell me where she is, or the kids will become dust in a instant.", Kebako coldly said.

"Yeah, do it! You shoot them, I'll actually HARM her! _Let's go_!", NiGHTS said, with the inner fury each Nightmaren had inside them, as she shapeshifted the hand of the arm right next to Liddell so it could get sharp, dangerous claws. She already lost her brother, she wouldn't let her student and his friend be harmed.

"Do it, Kebako...I'm gonna handle this!", Liddell said, perfectly willing to be killed for the sake of the Amazons, but her phrase was just met with a disapproving noise of Pucca.

"She's right. You can't handle this.", Garnet stated.

"Don't wanna tell me where she is? Oh, that's fine!", Kebako said, with a bit more mean streak. "I'll kill the five out of you and beat the crap out of Zalgo myself! And I'm gonna start with the kids!"

"Uhhhh...hello?", Amethyst said, unimpressed. "You serve some sort of guy or something?"

"I serve some sort of guy? What, I am supposed to say? Jesus?", Kebako said, with a trollish face that made NiGHTS roll her eyes.

"Why are you even attacking us?", NiGHTS questioned, putting her fists on her hips.

"Are you even on Zalgo's side?", Cream fearfully asked.

"With _Zalgo_? The...HECK is wrong with ya, kid?", Kebako asked, actually disgusted over the thought of working with Zalgo. "I'm gonna kill that guy! He took my friend and...wait, who are you?"

"We are the Multiverse Initiative, ma'am.", Steven replied, a bit afraid of Kebako, who just reacted with a "Oh" of realization.

"Meta Knight and the Delta Warriors told about you!", Liddell remembered.

"So, you know Meta Knight?", NiGHTS said, as she was flooded with memories of the first days of the Multiverse Initiative's work.

"Yeah. A shortie, not that cool of a masquerade, had to saved, etc.", Kebako said, letting the kids go.

"...where he is?", Garnet asked, after a long while of silence.


	12. Twin Overlords and the Future

On the Lost Dimension, Jevil showed to the visitors a pair of blades, full of strange symbols covering them. He was probably expecting gasps, or applauses, but just got a confused look from each of them.

"We gotta hit him with two _old_ spears?", Yumi guessed, with some sarcasm.

"IT'S THE MOLD FOR SOME OF THE GREATEST WEAPON'S ONE EVER HEARD, HEARD. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT PROPERLY WORKS!", Jevil explained, finishing with a little laugh.

"They do have a name?", Kris questioned.

"THEY PREFER TO GO BY TWIN OVERLORDS.", Jevil replied, as Ami, Yumi and Coraline shared confused looks.

"How do we make it?", Kris continued.

"BEGIN THE FORGE AGAIN, ALONG WITH THE HEART OF THE SILENT STAR.", Jevil said, flying off to point at a strange looking machine.

"Rockers, Horn Welder...", Meta Knight began the command. "...fire the pod."

_Meanwhile, in the Zalgo Dimension..._

"The HECK is going on with this place?", Kebako questioned, as she, her fellow Amazons and the Multiverse Initiative, whom the Amazons of the Galaxy reconciled with, looked at the strange, probably even demonic place. "It's like gravity is nearly almost non-existent!"

"Yeah, at least we got one advantage...he's coming to us.", NiGHTS said, as meanwhile, Pucca began to jump like she was inside a trampoline all over the place. "We'll use it...and I got a plan. Or at least the start...it's basic. We distract him, get him down, and take the gauntlet off him. I surely am brave, but taking him down will be suicide. We just need the gauntlet...wait, _are you yawning_?"

NiGHTS got mildly infuriated once she saw Liddell yawning, in a bored way. "In the middle of this while I am breaking it down? You even heard what I said?"

"That isn't probably what they do.", Amethyst guessed and, although unwilling to confess, she was as bored as Liddell.

"But...what they do, exactly?", Cream questioned, innocently.

"Kick names, take ass.", Liddell answered, as Pucca gleefully nodded as if to say "She's right!".

NiGHTS' expression literally resumed a whole paragraph of the indigination she was having at the entire multiverse at the moment, but she just sighed in defeat before saying, "Alright, just get here, right Bonam? And, we gotta get serious, because with this plucky style we have..."

"Ma'am. Don't call us plucky. We don't know what that means.", Kebako replied. "Alright, we got alot of sunshine, yup. And, I do like your plan...except it SUCKS. So, let me do the plan, and in that way, it's gonna get nice!"

_Wow_, NiGHTS thought.

"Also, allow me to tell how I did a dance-off that saved the multiverse."

"Wait, it's like Footloose!", Steven realized.

"Exact, kid!", Kebako cheered. "It's still the best movie off all time...I need to get up in culture alot. All I heard is a audiobook about a kid that must go on the Emerald City or, whatever."

"It...never really was. Sorry.", Steven confessed, to recieve a disappointed scowl from the cat girl.

"Shhh...don't encourage her, dude...or she'll just keep going on!", Amethyst whispered on Steven's ear.

"Felicia here ain't giving us any help.", NiGHTS said, pointing a hand at Kebako.

"Nice compliment there.", Kebako sassily said. "Also, I ain't exactly a pure cat girl or 100% organic. So, like, 5% of me got offended."

"You're more intelligence than everyone I ever met.", NiGHTS sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, Pucca began to point at a certain direction to the others, as if to (nearly) quietly ask "Excuse me but...your friend right there does that all the time?".

Garnet is floating in the air, her triangle-faceted gem glowing with the green of the Time Stone, and her arms were making a X over her chest. Green, vapor energy circles Garnet as her head is jerking side from side at rapid paces, like she was experimenting many scenarios. Only her "normal" eyes were open; her third one, of violet color, glowed, along with the energy of the Time Stone.

"Garnet! You alright?", NiGHTS asked, honestly mildly disturbed.

Eventually, Garnet got out of the bizzare trance and felt to the ground, groaning and gasping.

"You're back...you're alright.", Steven comforted his motherly-figure by holding her hands.

"What's that, Ms. Garnet?", Cream asked.

"I mixed my future vision with the Stone's power...", Garnet said in the middle of heavy pants. "...to see how this conflict would end."

"How many you saw?", Kebako said, genuine worry growing on her.

"14,000,605.", Garnet said.

"And in how many we won?", NiGHTS said, although she had a pretty easy but dreadful answer for that question, that was soon given by Garnet.

"_One_."


	13. I'm Sorry, Little One

The universe where the Soul Stone was located was...strange. It looked like a planet eternally in winter, but the soil was actually white, and not snow. It was in a eternal eclipse, so the light that got on it was extremely small. That is, until a portal opened, revealing Zalgo and Chara.

"It's better that the Stone is up there...for the sake of your protégé.", Zalgo said, as he walked ahead, with a unwitting Chara behind.

The path of the two over the mountains was long, but with no difficulties. But as Chara could notice in the walk, there was tons and tons of footmarks, from other visitors of before, perhaps. As the two reached the summit, Zalgo suddenly shielded Chara from someone wearing a strange cloak.

"Welcome, Zalgo, He Who Waits Behind the Wall. Chara, the Demon that comes when people call her name.", the figure said, a voice that visibly once held endless pride, but now was completely humble. The old nickname Chara herself used to go with made her get extreme discomfort, and regret.

"How you know us?", Zalgo asked.

"I'm cursed to know about everyone that dares step foot here.", the figure answered.

"Where's the Soul Stone?"

"You should understand...it has a horrible price."

"I'm ready.", Zalgo firmly said.

"We all do think of this...at first.", the figure said, as it stepped out of the shadows, revealing it was actually Eggman, leader of the Egg Empire, twarted years ago by Sonic. "We all are wrong."

Dr. Eggman led the two hivemind-ic beings over something that looked like a temple, lacking it's walls and roof, which lead to a pit that was certain death for anyone that was pitful enough to fall on it.

"How you understand how this place works that well?", Zalgo questioned, calmly.

"I tried to get the Stone as well.", Eggman said. "I even got one...but the one I got banished me here. So, I guide others...to a treasure I can never have. What you seek is right in front of you...as is one of your greatest fears."

"And what's that?", Zalgo asked. "Tell me what I need to do."

"To ensue whoever has the Soul Stone can understand it...it demands a sacrifice.", Eggman replied.

"Of what?", Zalgo demanded, without rising his voice.

"In order to have this Stone you must lose someone you love. A soul in the place of a soul.", Eggman simply said, but deep inside, he felt apprehensive for the Hivemind of Chaos.

Chara couldn't help herself but laugh with her "melty face"...finally, she thought, something will stop the Hivemind of Chaos once and for all.

"Ever since I met you...I dreamed that one day...you'd get your karma.", Chara said, letting loose alot of her joy. "And I was always left disappointed. But now...you kill and torture, and it's mercy in your head. I used to be a monster too, but _even then_, I remembered about and missed my adoptive family. But..._you_...the multiverse judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it refused. _You failed_. And you wanna know why? Because you love _nothing_. _No one_."

Zalgo turned to face Chara, but instead of the furious face she was expecting, she met with teary eyes.

"Really? Tears?", Chara bitterly said, honestly feeling pitful over the apparent breakdown of the villain.

"Those ain't for him."

Once Dr. Eggman said that, Chara's sarcastic and bitter smile disappeared...as she realized _she_ was the one in danger.

"No...", Chara said in a near whisper, as she began to try and back up. "...this isn't love."

"I can't stop myself from getting at the end of my destiny. Even for you.", Zalgo pitfully said. Chara looked defeated for a while, before deciding a last trick to try and save the multiverse: summon a copy of her Real Knife and stab her SOUL with it. However...as soon as the blade entered in contact with the half heart, it transformed into petals of a golden flower. "I'm sorry, little one..."

Zalgo held by the arm a desperate Chara that screamed "NO!", trying to break free from his grasp. But the demonic being's power was much stronger than hers. With sorrow contorting his face, Zalgo threw down Chara to her death, as she screamed. A ring of red blood surrounds the head of her dead body, as the SOUL splits in half and then in many pieces, signaling a new Game Over for her, like many other times she died...except, this time, she was stuck on the Menu of her world.

The sacrifice was complete.

For a moment, Zalgo got unconscious, only to wake up at a genuine pile of snow and...open a closed fist, revealing he now had the orange Soul Stone.


	14. Get This Guy Some Speed Shoes!

Over another, more lively part of the multiverse, a giant, leg-shaped ship carried a group of people going towards the once-isolated Glade of Dreams: Pearl (the pilot), Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails & Knuckles (whom the others went back to Mobius to get), Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Amy Rose, Star Butterfly, Lapis Lazuli, and a anxious-looking Peridot.

"I hope this thing works, Sonic.", Lapis said, sounding a bit concerned. "Or else the landing will be...worse than expected."

For a moment, it looked like the ship would actually crash in a collision agains't the titanic bubble containing Rayman's world (colored orange with small spots of yellow), only for the group to meet up with the Glade of Dreams, a beautiful world, with no doubt.

…

"I didn't imagine something like...this, happening while you said the Glade of Dreams should be open to the rest of the Multiverse.", Ly said, a tad disappointed.

"What did you even expect?", Rayman questioned, scratching his fluffy hair in confusion.

"The Olympics...probably even "television"!", Ly replied. "Or a school at minimum."

Once the pink ship shaped like a pair of legs landed on the ground, the occupants got out of it, with Sonic and Pearl taking the lead.

"Should we like...bow?", Star questioned to the Pines twins and the Northwest girl with a nervous tone; although the Glade of Dreams was isolated from the world for (probably) centuries, legends of the Limbless Wonder spread like a virus over the multiverse, and Star's world was no expection.

"Sure, he isn't like a leader, now?", Mabel said with a (secretly) fake serious tone, with the intentions of playing a prank with the Mewman girl.

"Heh, and I always got something to thank you.", Sonic said, as she shook hands with Rayman.

Before the Limbless Wonder could reply, though, he was surprised (in a badly awkward way) over the bow of Star Butterfly, who has been unwittingly pranked by the older Pines girl.

"Hey? What'cha doin'?", Mabel asked in a mocking tone, making Star realize the joke. If the Mewberty wasn't being locked by a technological device she couldn't get off easily, Star would be surely getting herself filled endlessy with purple hearts over her body.

"Please...w-we, we don't do that here.", Rayman explained, before Star could be pushed away by a giggling Mabel Pines, Dipper and Pacifica following behind and sharing rolling eyes. "So, how many minions of a bad guy we gotta take down?", he asked to Star.

"We are really, really-really screwed.", Star said, sounding a bit desperate.

"How much we have?", Pearl professionally asked.

"We are gonna have the help's of Polokus, Ly, Globox, and...", Rayman began to answer, until another gem appeared, interrupting him, as Tails, Star, Amy and Peridot were taken to another place.

"...a blacksmith from the Crystal Gem's Rebellion.", Bismuth said, as she recieved a good while of a hug from Pearl and Sonic, together.

"How are you doing, Bis?", Sonic asked.

"The world's ending, but I'm still in Bismuth, as always.", Bismuth half-joked.

…

Per request of Polokus, Tails used one of his multiple scan devices to scan Peridot's body, while Amy looked, both anxious for her friend and afraid of the future battle. Neither Tails or Amy couldn't get any more surprised about the hard light form of the Crystal Gem, basically a form to interact with the outer world, that didn't really affect the true gemstone.

Meanwhile, Star stood there mildly confused, and unsure about what to do.

"No wonder there's so much lines of power from the Stone reaching next to her gem.", Tails said, surprised.

"It...was a accident. She already told us.", Star explained.

"Can you take it off, Tails?", Amy asked.

"Well, that's the problem, Amy.", Tails said, worry clearly taking over his voice and face. "Gems don't poof if too much damage is done to their physical forms? It's gonna be like a micro-surgery, but even more complicated."

"So, how many time you got?", Rayman asked.

"Three hours at the best scenario...at worst, twelve.", Tails answered. "Let's just hope whenever is coming don't-"

"I can sense something entering this dimension.", Ly warned, with horror.

"Of course...", Tails said, sarcastically rolling his eyes.

…

"Sonic?...we got a situation right here.", Lapis tried to warn her other blue ally, as she and Bismuth outlooked at the atmosphere of the world, seeing two cilinder-shaped ships descending. However, before they could actually reach the soil, they exploded in mid-air, like there was a bomb inside them.

"...Hohohoh god, I love this place.", Bismuth said, impressed and smiling.

"Yeah, let's leave the celebrations for the right time.", Dipper said, as he, his sister and his friend/crush(?) looked at three more ships explode. "There's probably even more outside."

Sonic the Hedgehog and Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, could see all of it happening at the top of the hill they were stepping on, along with some debrees falling over the ground. They didn't want to admit, but they were fearing the magnitude of the incoming danger.

"Come on, you CLODS!", Peridot said, her classic insult escaping out of panic to knock sense into her allies. "Explode the Stone, right NOW!"

"Peridot, sit down. Sit down.", Pearl said, slightly neurotic, as she forced the smaller, green gem to do that.

"Let's get them out.", Rayman said to Ly, as they walked out of the shadows of the trees.

"Take care of those.", Knuckles demanded, as he gave out the chaotic, but powerful Chaos Emeralds in Amy's hands. "And once that thing is...out of...her, blow the hell out of it with them. And don't leave this room."

"Got it.", Amy agreed, letting the fear in her heart escape.

"Evacuate our worlds...engage all defenses!", Rayman tasked some Teensies, before turning around and pointing at Sonic. "And get this guy some speed shoes!"


	15. Twin Overlords Pt 2 - Battle of the Glad

In the Lost Timeline...

Cornet, Ami and Yumi got inside the pod as commanded by Meta Knight, while the Knight himself, along with the Delta Warriors, jumped over the titanic-sized ring. Each of them were holding a part of the cable connected with the pod.

"These rings ain't...too big for four people to move them up?", Ami asked. "And, holding three people tog-"

"Easy task to me.", Meta Knight said, almost as casually as someone going to do the laundry.

"Genius, we are in spaaace.", Yumi said, being the one with less faith over the plan working. "You four just get a bunch of rope a-"

Working together, Meta Knight, Kris, Susie and Ralsei spinned the pod in a circle, as Ami, Yumi and Cornet screamed their lungs out, both in surprise and fear. Once three circles are done, they loose their grip on the rope enough to make it fly through the Lost Timeline like a comet.

"Fire the engines!", Kris yelled, and Yumi shaked off the diziness to pull a lever to it's limit. The pod began to skin over the surface of the rings, and Ralsei was the responsible to make the quartet get back on foot again. Finally, the ice around the ring began to melt and crackle.

"MORE...STRENGHT THERE!", Susie screamed.

The girls inside the pod were speeding up the best way they could (Ami herself was smashing buttons like they were drums), while Meta Knight and the Delta Warriors held on he rope in the best way they could do, together. Finally, after a long struggle, the rings begin to spin, and the star began to glow with life once more.

"CONGRATULATIONS!", Jevil cheered, in a more soft way than his normal speech pattern.

"_That_ is a real mystic place!", Ralsei cheered.

Cornet, Ami and Yumi looked amazed, as a iris around the star began to open, firing a powerful beam of stellar heat and power through the rings, about to reach the Lost Timeline...except the mechanism suddenly began to get loose and then automatically shut itself down.

"OH. NO.", Jevil gasped.

"What?!", Ami and Yumi yelled, together.

"How we are gonna open that now?", Cornet said, covering her mouth.

"...we are going to hold it open. Together.", Meta Knight stated, as he pulled out his cape, revealing the bat wings underneath, and he and Kris walked forward together.

"No! This is nuts!", Susie said.

"You are going to die!", Ralsie said, in despair.

"...so will we, if we don't get the swords.", Kris stated.

_On the Glade of Dreams..._

The supposed battlefield was empty, except for the heroic army that was on one of it's extremes. The main footsoldiers, working along with the Teensies, were brought from the Dark World, Dreamland and Gravity Falls, per request of their leaders. Pearl, Sonic, Bismuth, the War Trio and the Mirror Gem walked in-front of the army (the latter four ahead), and Star was wearing battle armor with metallic wings, and a sword.

"How we are looking, Star?", Pearl asked, not really aware Star was actually giggling and jogging.

"This armor is amazing! It's like being Mewberty, without actually-", Star was about to reply, before stumbling on the ground and falling face plant on the ground, earning a dubious and ashamed face from Ly. "...I'm ok."

"There's two points of intense heat on the horizon!", Dipper warned within his armor of blue, orange and gray colors. Of course, those two points of heats were the three remaining Followers of Zalgo, ready to claim the Infinity Stone that Peridot had on her cheek.

After joinin the armies in a fixed structure and giving a "Welcome Back" to his blue brother Globox, Rayman, along with Sonic and Pearl, walked to the edge of the shield protecting the main part of the Glade of Dreams. Mary was already trying to test the barrier's endurance by poking it with her knife, much to the Beldam's mild annoyance.

"There isn't a other one?", Pearl said, surely remembering Zalgo had gathered _four_ villains from the multiverse to help him, not three.

"Soon, Zalgo will have the Stone no matter what happens.", the Beldam replied.

"I don't have much faith on that.", Sonic sassily repied.

"You are in the Glade of Dreams...and Zalgo will have nothing but failure!", Rayman took over.

"We have...blood, to spare.", the Beldam said, as a army of demons began to embark from ships from the other side of the ship, and the trio returned to their positons on the army.

"So, do they surrender?", Bismuth asked, a bit sheepish, considering she had a bit of idea of what they said.

"Not exactly.", Sonic replied, fixing his scarf back on his body.

"And we pretty much made her angrier.", Pearl completed.

"They're...killing themselves?", Ly said, a mix of extreme confusion and horror, as she witnessed the demonic army trying to penetrate the shield, only managing to get some limbs across before getting pulverised.

Only some of them managed to cross unscratched. The footsoldiers began to immediately throw everything they had as a weapon agains't the army, while Pearl gave them a hand by using the beams of her spear.

"These things are disgusting.", Lapis commented, as she began to raise a fist out of the lake in the middle of the battlefield.

"Alright, back off Lapis. We are gonna take care of this.", Pacifica said, interrupting Lapis' possible attacked. The Northwest and the Pines flew over the concentration of demonic beings and dropped alot of mines over them, creating a huge explosion.

However, soon, the demonic beings began to take a turn to another direction...

"Sonic...", Lapis said, with a horror of realization. "...if they get over the perimeter and right behind our backs...nothing will stand in their way to Peridot..."

"Then...let's keep them in front of us.", Sonic suggested, to nobody in particular. Although Knuckles couldn't help but react with a horrified "WHAT?", the idea was accepted out of a lack of choice, and Rayman asked Polokus for the temporary destruction of the barrier.

"This will be the end of the Glade of Dreams...", Globox said, a mix of horror and fear on his voice.

"Then let it be the bravest ending...in multiverse's history.", Ly calmly stated.

Sonic prepares his new hand guards and shoes. "MULTIVERSE FOREVER!", Rayman said, crossing his arms and activating his metal claw gloves.

The army of heroes fighting for the bright future of the Multiverse ran forward through the soft grass, at their highest speed. Soon, Sonic spinned like a ball into battle while Rayman entered by spinning his fist until it caught fire.

"How much longer you need, Tails?!", Sonic asked throught his communicator.

"I don't know! I barely began here!", Tails answered, as mechanic noises were heard in the background of the call.


	16. Bring us Zalgo!

"TAKING THE FULL STRENGHT OF THAT...THING?", Jevil realized what Meta Knight and Kris were about to actually do. "I DON'T RECOMMEND IT UNLESS IF YOU WANT SUICIDE."

"Only if we die...", Kris said, in the middle of deep and rapid breaths.

"YES...SUICIDE IS THAT.", Jevil said, mildly awkwardly and with a shrug.

With their combined efforts, Meta Knight and Kris opened the irises together and kept them fixed, allowing the beam of the star to go and melt the two metals...at the cost of their bodies. Once it was done, they were charred enough in their skins and armory alike, Meta Knight's mask flied away the first chance it had, and Kris' bangs got loose enough to make his eyes visible.

Coraline, a bystander over the scene, looked in horror, standing besides Ib, who also finally looked for once over her videogame.

"Kris, Meta, you idiots! Are you okay?!", Susie desperately asked, trying to shake them back to life for no avail.

"Please, wake up!", Ralsei demanded, with tears dropping out of his eyes like a waterfall. Cornet, Ami and Yumi couldn't help but look in horror at the scene.

As Jevil tried to find a way to keep the blade and handle fixed by himself, Ib couldn't help but look sadly at the new friends of the Amazons of the Galaxy entered in collapse; two reduced to panic and sadness, two in the blink of death.

"Ib...what are you...?", Coraline tried to ask, as Ib gained a frown of determination and rushed towards the handles and blades of the swords, unconnected.

So, Ib pulled out of her backpack a tiny pair of scissors and her rose, whose flower handle titanically grew in size. Knowing it would hurt, because of the fact the rose was connected with her life, Ib screamed the loudest she could as she cutted the excess of the flower handle and dropped them over the handles and blades.

Magically, the cutted parts of the flower handle wrapped themselves over the blades, and they were soon completed. Kris and Meta Knight's fingers twitched as the weapons began to lift up, ready to drag themselves to their new owners.

_In the Glade of Dreams..._

The war, unfortunately, was in the favor of the antagonists. Bismuth uses the best of her shapeshifting abilities and her arms to try and knock away the demons circling her. Sonic and Rayman fight back-to-back agains't the ones going at them, and the War Trio tries to take down the largest mass out of the demons, but are knocked down thanks to one of Mary's vines.

"There are too many! We won't be able to take them down!", Star screamed this realization once she was pinned down by a bunch of demons.

Suddenly, when everything looked over for the multiverse, a beam of electric, shining light, emerges on the middle of the battlefield. Out of it, two swords went through opposites sides in a bommerang pattern, freeing trapped heroes, before coming back to their owners just as the electricity ceased.

Kris, Susie, Ralsei, Meta Knight, Ami, Yumi, Cornet and Ib were revealed from within their beam, ready to enter into battle and take down Zalgo. Pearl, Sonic and Rayman can't help themselves but stop battling to look in surprise (and deep inside, hope) over the newcomers of the battle.

"A-HAHAHA! You guys are so screwed now!", Star Butterfly joyfully taunted the villains and laughed once she saw Meta Knight, and the shocked faces of Mary and the Beldam.

"_**Bring us ZALGO!**_", Kris and Meta Knight shouted their war cry together, rushing on the battlefield alongside their allies. They jump at the top of the densiest concentration of demons, Kris and Meta Knight's eyes colored in red, as red energy swirks over Kris' body and electricity swirls Meta Knight's.

Once they stab their new swords on the ground, their energy escapes from their bodies, taking down the demons like they were simply flies.


	17. Battle on Zalgo Dimension

In the Zalgo Dimension, a reddish portal emerged in the middle of it's (seemingly) most desserted place, as the owner of this dimension itself appeared. Zalgo was still sad over the death of his former best friend, that he looked down a bit like a daughter...but he had to focus. He had to see if Wizeman was successful in his goal.

But all he found was a african-looking, purple-skinned woman with a star-shaped visor, sitting on a formation of rocks that looked like a staircase.

"Yes. You're much more of a "Zalgo".", Garnet said.

"I take it that the Wicked is dead.", Zalgo said, with a audible lack of emotion; he had a feeling one of his new underlings would be dead by the end of the day. "This day is a harsh knife...still, he completed his mission."

"You may regret it.", Garnet said, without rising her voice. "He brought to you a fusion of two gems, made of love."

"Where he took you off?", Zalgo asked, not caring for the threat. Unfortunately for him, Kebako was hiding behind some rocks, her blaster ready to shoot, while Cream, Cheese and Steven looked above them. The other Amazons of the Galaxy and NiGHTS looked like they vanished.

"...your home?", Garnet said, adjusting her visor.

"And my refuge.", Zalgo positively replied, with a nostalgic smile that slowly faded into a frown. He curled his gauntlet fist to activate the Reality Stone, revealing a strange new envoirment."My reputation among other beings of immense power were always..."

"Horrible.", Garnet guessed.

"That's putting it out in a soft way. I was known as a madman and foolish god. Never got the respect I had.", Zalgo said, un-fisting his gauntlet hand so his Dimension could be seen again.

"So, you want to find respect.", Garnet said. "By destroying countless worlds."

"With a snap of my fingers, I could take control of more than one universe, with no pain. I call it...mercy.", Zalgo said, dreamily.

"And then, what?", Garnet questioned, standing up cross-armed.

"I'll finally rest. And watch the moonlight on a universe that accepts my existence.", Zalgo replied. "The toughest choices require the most powerful wills."

"I believe...that our will is even, greater, than yours.", Garnet stated, as she moved her arms in a dance-like rhythm and summoned her pair of gauntlets.

"Ours?", Zalgo said, too late to realized he was surrounded by heroes. He looked up to see a rock degree descending towards him, carried by NiGHTS. Before he could react, he was already crushed underneath it...or so it seemed.

"That was too easy, Kebako.", NiGHTS smirked a little, gracefully flying and leaving behind cyan dust.

"I don't think the guy's over yet, genius!", Kebako stated, as she pulled her single holographic visor and her angel wing and bat wing propelled her in the air.

The rock that crushed Zalgo shattered in purplish-glowing fragments, as he gave out a inhuman roar of rage. With the Infinity Stones, he transformed it into a horde of predator birds that swarmed at NiGHTS, forcing her to take care of them on her own.

Cheese punches Zalgo in the red, snake-pupil eyes, as Cream turns into a spinning ball in mid air to smack his forehead. Liddell swinged her pumpkin umbrella like a sword in Zalgo's legs. Amethyst hopped in along with Garnet, and the trio began to duel with Zalgo.

Zalgo finally kicked Liddell and Amethyst away, before holding Garnet's gauntlets in place. He broke them with a double punch, but Garnet kept herself firm as she was pushed off.

Kebako, with more mild acrobatics, shooted Zalgo from behind, as Garnet made ice platforms for her to reach Zalgo without being hit by the Power Stone's blasts. Once she reaches the detached head of the Hivemind of Chaos, Kebako plants a bomb right on top of it, falls down and gives her middle finger to Zalgo.

"BOOM.", Kebako screamed before doing a backflip, as the bomb explodes, leaving Zalgo dizzy.

Garnet whistled, a signal for the attack of the youngsters.

"Cream attack!", Cream cried her move out, hitting Zalgo's head with a spinning ball form. "Shield bash!", Steven cried, as he levitated above ground to hit Zalgo's head twice with his pink shield. "Cheese kick!", Cream said, and Cheese surely kicked Zalgo's face hard.

"Collabor-", Cream and Steven were about to yell together, but Zalgo held their necks just with two fingers and pinned them agains't the ground.

"_Foolish children_.", Zalgo said, with a cruelly poisonous voice, before throwing them both at Garnet, knocking three heroes down.

Then, NiGHTS throws her Mare Balloons on Zalgo, which explode colorfully upon contact with him. At first, it seems Zalgo is defeated for sure, but it's revealed he absorbed all the colorful, Nightmaren energy into the Power Stone and used it agains't NiGHTS, who failed in avoiding.

Cream had to save her using her hook-parasol; she even tried to pull the Gauntlet out of Zalgo, but as a fragile (although inhuman) 5-years old, she was easily picke dup and thrown away by Zalgo. Suddenly, a yellow, bright light shaped like a star appeared some inches above his head, forcing him to cover his eyes.

Once the one responsible for the light leaps in his direction, he simply side-steps, looking as a sword and shield made out of Determination emerged in her hands.

"Greetings.", Zalgo sarcastically greeted the newcomer.

"You can stop. You still have a chance.", Frisk said, in a way she was indirectly saying she would fight him if he refused.

"My friend couldn't stop me. What makes you think you can?", Zalgo said.

Without answering, Frisk began to fight, parrying Zalgo's blows with her shield and trying to slash him with her sword.

"Where's Chara?!", Frisk demanded, more sad than angry, before being pushed away by Zalgo in the blink of an eye.

Taking the chance Zalgo was distracted, Garnet stomped her feet, creating spikes of ice that trapped the gauntlet in place. Liddell rushes in to kick Zalgo's leg, forcing him into a single knee, and she holds one of them. Kebako shoots a electric trap that traps Zalgo's other arm in place and Amethyst helps by using one of her whips. Cream uses her hook parasol to keep Zalgo's chest in place, but needs Steven's help to keep herself steady.

NiGHTS swiftly comes back and, as the ice melts, she quickly tries to pull off the Gauntlet. She was having a struggle of hell, despite being a Nightmaren powerful enough to carry things 4x of her size. Garnet threw Pucca at Zalgo's head, and she hanged on thanks to his horns. Garnet helped Amethyst on keeping the other arm secured and, soon, Zalgo feel into a near unconscious state.

"Steven! Cream! Help, she won't be able to hold on!", NiGHTS pleaded, as Cream removed the hook out of Zalgo and rushed to help in pulling the gauntlet along with Steven.

Kebako flied over to join the rest of the group, and couldn't help but giggle in a taunting way towards the Hivemind of Chaos. "I really thought you would be a hard bounty. By the way, I planned everything. Not a God of Death anymore, huh? Now...where's Chara?"

"My...Chara...?", Zalgo said, in a slow, sleepy, but scared and sad voice.

"_No shit_, Sherlock. Where's she.", Kebako replied.

"Wait...Pucca, what you mean?", Liddell asked, noticing Pucca was crying her eyes out. "He's anguishing...and...mourning?! What does this _monster_ have to mourn?"

"Chara...", Frisk quietly realized.

"What?", Kebako asked, raising a eyebrow.

"He took her to another dimension. He came back with the Soul Stone...but she didn't.", Frisk said, in a way that made her look like she was ready to cry along with Pucca. Kebako could just look in disbelief and rising anger at the Hivemind.

"Don't...don't engage!", NiGHTS demanded, understanding perfectly how this feeling of revenge was. It was horrible, painful, and destructive. "Don't do this, _**we almost got this off!**_"

"Tell me she's lying...", Kebakos said, breathing to contain her incoming anger, as Frisk was paralyzed by disbelief and sadness. "...**ASSHOLE**! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I...had...too...", Zalgo replied, even more weakly.

Kebao refused to believe..._first her mother, and then Garry, and then Shantae, now Chara?_ She refused to believe that, as tears run down like a waterfall.

"No...no, no you didn't...No you didn't!...", Kebako quietly said in sadness, before contorting her face into pure fury. Then, logic disappeared from her mind; all she thought was on hurting Zalgo in the worst way possible, make him feel the pain she was feeling. "_**NO, NO YOU DIDNT!**_", she screamed as she smacked her blast on the demonic being's face the hardest she could.

Before she could hurt him further, NiGHTS immediately held her back, as Pucca's grasp on Zalgo lost it's strenght. Waking up with eternal fury in his eyes, Zalgo pulled the gauntlet back on his fist, knocking down Steven and Cream, and threw Pucca away like thrash.

"Oh boy!", Amethyst cried, before jumping after Pucca, covering her with her whips so she could be safely landed.

Zalgo knocked down the Amazons of the Galaxy and pushed Garnet away. NiGHTS goes for a kick but is easily swated away. Before Steven, Cream and the Amazons can attack him again, Zalgo blasts them unconscious with the Power Stone, and once NiGHTS tries to attack him, he headbutt's her to the ground.

As NiGHTS got up, she got to witness a scene that was...horrific, in a way. Zalgo clenched his fists and activated the Power and Space Stones, making what's possibly the moon of his world crack in half. One of the halves shattered itself out, and Zalgo threw those smaller shards at the battlefield, like a rain of comets.

NiGHTS did what she was born to do best; fly through the debrees, doing acrobatics. However, the debrees slowly before harder and more overwhelming to avoid, and she's caught by one, half of the size of a basketball field.


	18. Never Trade Lives

In the Glade of Dreams, Tails was working hard to remove the Mind Stone out of Peridot's hard light body, while Amy stands by, calm outside but anxious inside. The army was trying to take down Uramiko in all ways possible, but her gadgets and bullets sent them flying like basketballs. Only Rayman, with enough determination, managed to use his claw gloves to land a solid hit on her.

"Come and get some, your stinky demons!", Yumi said, as she and Ami played their guitars together, causing a powerful soundwave that knocked down many demons.

After getting behind them, Bismuth and Knuckles respectively grabbed Yumi and Ami to make their soundwave spread better, while using their free hands to punch down the demons that managed to get close.

"Come on, get some! Come on, get some!", Ami taunted the enemies further, before Knuckles could let her go, along with Bismuth doing the same for Yumi. "Hey, how much for the gloves?"

"Not for sale.", Knuckles stated.

"Ok...hey, how much for the arm?", Ami asked in a yell for Bismuth, who just walked away uncomfortably, leaving Ami, Yumi and a confused Knuckles behind.

"Oh, we'll get that arm.", Yumi mischeivously said to herself.

The tides of the battle cause Meta Knight and the Delta Warriors, using their teamwork and powers, and Sonic the Hedgehog, to accidentaly reunite in a proper way on the middle of the battlefield.

"Nice new capes and hat.", Sonic said, in a attempt to break the ice.

"Seems like you took out the spike style of Susie.", Meta Knight said with a grin, pointing at the new design of Sonic's cape (spike-like and fierce instead of ring-like and carefree).

"By the way, meet our new friends. The Amazons of the Galaxy.", Kris said, motioning towards Coraline and Ib, struggling to non-lethally take down a single demon, before Cornet saves them by blowing her horn straight at the demon's face. After this...moment, the three simply wave to Sonic, awkwardly smiling.

"I...I'm Sonic the Hedgheog.", Sonic presented himself to them with his usual, friendly style, but stuttered his words a little.

"Fall back everybody! Fall back now!", Rayman suddenly cried from another side of the battlefield. Sets of massive spike wheels began to roll through the battlefield, ready to slice anything in their way.

Even Lapis and the Pines working together to destroy a single one doesn't trigger any kind of weakness. Pearl and Ly themselves were in the middle of the path of one of the wheels. They expect a unavoidable death, but suddenly, Amy Rose appears, with the green and purple Chaos Emeralds in her hands. The glowy emeralds began to lift the wheels in the air, right as Amy looked back to realize the heroic forces have scattered about, and replaced by a charge of demons.

She took the chance to quickly throw the wheels at them, as Pearl looked up with a pleased smile and Ly...

"Why was she up there all this time?", Ly said, with a annoyed and impressed tone.

"She's on the field. Take the Stone.", the Beldam commanded.

Once one of the Teensies guarding the hideout was taken down, Tails immediately went alert mode and shutted down every machine necessary to remove the Mind Stone from Peridot's cheek without destabilizing her physical form. He activated a yellow and red buster in his arm and began to fire electricity balls at the one responsible for the attack, only to be thrown back.

However, instead of finding her where she expected, Mary was knocked down hill by a witty Peridot.

"Guys, Peridot is in serious trouble here!", Lapis warned, before getting pinned down by a demon soldier.

"Somebody has to protect her!", Sonic yelled the semi-command.

"I got this, I got this!", Star Butterfly, who already lost the lower set of her six wings armor, cried as she ran off to save Peridot.

"I'm coming too!", Amy warned to Star as she began to take her rush, only to be clawed down by the Beldam.

"No...your friend will die alone, and so will you.", the Beldam said, preparing to go for the kill.

"She's not alone...", a soft-sounding voice said, making the Beldam look to her side to find out Pearl, already preparing her spear, and on the other side, Ly, preparing one of her spells. The three women began to fight.

Meanwhile, despite being around the same size as her target, Mary was delivering the beatdown of Peridot's life. She wasn't just getting poofed because of her high resistance. Once Uramiko came, blasting her down, she was already struggling to get up. Then, a whoosh is heard, interrupting the fight as Star comes down in her four remaining metallic wings, standing between the gem and the villainesses.

"Oh nonono, you won't.", Star said, with alot of confidence. "This won't be the Mobius battle part two. You crippled Mewberty from me, but I can hold of my-"

Uramiko interrupted Star's confident speech by grabbing her right arm. Star, in a mix of retaliation and reflex, grabbed Uramiko's blaster. A jet was fired, and the two were thrown at random directions, crashing at the base of a waterfall.

"Guys, someone must protect Peridot _now_!", Star said in panic. "Argh, come on Mewberty...I know you like to appear right at the last second and you didn't appear because of this, thing...now it's the hour!", Star said to herself...or technically, to Mewberty, as Uramiko blasted away the right wings of her armor. She pleaded at the top of her lungs: "Ahhhhhh! Mewberty! _Mewberty!_ _**MEWBERT**_-"

Suddenly, the tiny, ruby-like device stuck on her chest was removed and dropped itself on the ground. Peridot was the one responsible for removing it, with her ferrokinesis.

"Now go for it!", Peridot said, in a cheering tone.

"You can be sure about it!-", Star said, enthusiatically...until she realized purple hearts were spreading all over her body. "_Oh boy_."

Her body began to overflow with hearts, making a purple coccon of heart shape from which Star's super-powered alter ego, Mewberty, came out (destroying Star's previous arm in the process), much to Uramiko's disappointment.

Mewberty (with purple skin, glowing heart-shaped eyes with no pupils, pale lavender hair twisted in two buns, two extra pair of arms and butterfly wings, dressed in Aalight orange dress with yellow trim, white boots with wings on the backs of them, and an orange hairband with long orange and yellow horns) just frowned in disappointment over being crippled for pratically the whole Infinity War, and began to fly towards Uramiko.

She delivered a three-combo punch with her left arms before getting her middle arm set caught by Uramiko, who countered the assault by blasting her. Uramiko transforms her blaster into a sharp blade, and prepares to deliver a fatal blow at Mewberty, but instead, she hit up the set of wings she blasted away from Star's armor.

"See ya!", Mewberty said, in a raspier version of Star's original voice, before trapping Uramiko in purple web and propelling her up, high enough so she can collide with a part of the protector dome that still remained, causing a glorious explosion.

Mewberty exploded in a thick, purple explosion, giving control back to Star Butterfly.

"Mewberty...I owe you alot right now."

While fighting, the Beldam, Pearl and Ly were forced to crouch down to avoid one of the titanic saw blades from cutting them clear off. Beldam took the moment of distraction to knock Pearl by her feet and interrupt Ly's magic spell, before throwing her away.

At the same time, Peridot was already getting crippled enough by Mary, who found the whole ordeal a bit funny: a gem, a (probably) _inorganic_ being, dying just like someone made out of meat. However, before she could yank out the Mind Stone out of Peridot, Sonic tackled her at sonic speed.

"Get outta here!", Sonic ordered, as he began to fight with Mary. Unfortunately, he spoke the command for a _weak_ Peridot. "_GO, NOW_!"

Meanwhile, Pearl fought the Beldam on her own, managing to stab and remove one of her button eyes with her spear. However, she was soon knocked down with a claw on her nose.

"Hey, you witch!", a voice suddenly yelled out, mildly interrupting the brawl. The Beldam turned her head to find Ib, Cornet and...Coraline. The same kid that twarted her years ago. "We are not scared of you!"

The Beldam smirked, seeing a chance to finally get her revenge on the blue-haired girl, but it unfortunately distracted her from a hammer smacking her right in the back, forcing her to go agains't one of the giant blades, vaporizing her and leaving behind black, tar-like blood showering over the girls.

"Ewck...", Pearl simply reacted with disgust, removing the tar blood from her. "Disgusting."

Meanwhile, Sonic fights agains't Mary, sucessfully knocking the knife away from her hands, but the dangerous vines pin him down agains't a fallen tree and trap him there. But before Mary can have a actual chance of choking him with her hands, in a perfect twist of her first attack at Peridot, she was stabbed right in the chest, by her own knife. Mary's body felt to the ground almost at the same time as Peridot's knees did.

"I really thought you would go...", Sonic said, breathing tiredly.

"We shouldn't trade lives, Sonic.", Peridot replied, with a cat-like smile.


	19. My Only Curse

Meanwhile, in the Zalgo Dimension, the Multiverse Initiative and the Amazons of the Galaxy were dealing together with what looked like the apocalypse: chunks of moon falling over a unstable part of a already unstable dimension. Amethyst, one of the only ones left unconscious, and still holding Pucca, goes to the rescue of her comrades by wrapping them in her whips.

"I got ya! I got ya!", Amethyst shouted as she wrapped Pucca and Liddell in her whips. "I'm sorry that I can't really care about everyone's real names!", she said, as she (with some disdain) aimed one of her whips at Kebako.

Zalgo escaped from sume rumble as Garnet hopped down from one of the rock formations still intact in that..."location" of the Zalgo Dimension. Garnet remembered about the only victorious timeline, and how she should act in that moment so it could be achieved.

She summoned her gauntlets again and plunged them into the ground, right over a line of rocks. A electric blast went through the rock, ready to hit Zalgo, but before it could actually happen, Zalgo leaped in the air and threw a blast from the Power Stone.

Garnet transformed the blast into a large wall of ice, and pushed it so it would go straight to Zalgo. Zalgo punched through the wall of ice, and it began to melt, forming a large, _large_ fireball. He threw it at Garnet, who in time, extended her gauntlet hands forward to transform the fireball into a innofensive, aerial blaze in the...shape of a heart.

The Hivemind of Chaos couldn't help but feel stunned, and Garnet leaped forward to make a sequence of precise, fast punches with her gauntlets. Some of those punches even hit the gauntlet hand, making Zalgo struggle before activating the Power and Soul Stones, crumbling down the gauntlets once more. Then, Reality and Space were used to bring Garnet, who was held by her neck.

"You're a brilliant fighter, fusion.", Zalgo grinned, revealing the true nature of the gem, as he began to pull her by the arms to opposite sides, making it look like he was going to rip her in half. "But if you two are separated...you both are nothing."

Suddenly, in a burst of light, two gems, tinier than Garnet, appeared in Zalgo's respective hands: Ruby, a red gem with afro haircut, and Sapphire, a blue gem with lips, a single eye, and long hair covered behind now-messy bangs. He threw both of Garnet's components away agains't a piece of debris, knocking them both out.

Right at the moment, a blue diamond was thrown agains't the Infinity Gauntlet, and the shards were responsible to keep Zalgo's palm wide open. NiGHTS enters in, stomping the ground fiercely, but gracefully.

"You throw another moon at me...and I'm gonna lose it!", NiGHTS stated, with fury, putting her fists on her hips. However, deep inside, she was scared that this last stand she was about to do would kill her...just like how her brother Reala tried.

"NiGHTS.", Zalgo said, holding nothing but quiet disdain for the first level Nightmaren.

"For real, calling me by the name?", NiGHTS said, with unhideable surprise; she sweared Zalgo first met her when he...attacked Nightopia.

"Yes. You're not the only being plagued with bravery."

"..._my only curse is you_.", NiGHTS stated, with tranquil fury. Then, she summoned a pair of Maren Ballons and, doing a backflip, threw them both at Zalgo.

"_**Come ooon!...**_", Zalgo growled, accepting NiGHTS' challenge.

The Maren Ballons explode agains't Zalgo in colorful dust, but NiGHTS know it's not enough to take down the Hivemind of Chaos. She has to try harder.

NiGHTS spins like a drill towards Zalgo direction, hitting him with full force. Once she is levitating near enough to the ground, she shapeshifts her arms to drum-like shapes, and uses them both to punch Zalgo agains't a stone wall. Zalgo, once recovered of the initial shock, smacks her down with the non-gauntlet fist.

Once the Nightmaren is down in the ground, Zalgo pulls out the blue diamond's shards out of his hand, and uses the Power Stone to send a beam of energy agains't NiGHTS. She summons a larger blue diamond to use as a shield, and just get pushed back further with each effort of strenght.

NiGHTS does a acrobatic trick to get over the blue diamond and flies to Zalgo, ready to attack. She swiftly kicks him down with her left foot, and shapeshifts it to a vine-like formation so the Gauntlet is kept trapped. She, once again, makes one of her fists a drum, and uses it to smack Zalgo the hardest she could.

And indeed, the Nightmaren managed to do what nobody even got close to doing: make Zalgo, the Hivemind of Chaos, bleed his dark gray mixed with scarlet blood, even though it was the smallest of cuts.

"All that for a drop of blood?...", Zalgo grinned in mockery for NiGHTS' efforts, before kicking her upwards, sending her with spins towards the ground.

Afterwards, he began to punch the jesterly Nightmaren. Repeatedly. Even when NiGHTS blocks the blows with her arms, it proves of as fruitless, when Zalgo picks her by the head's back and blasts her chest with the Power Stone. He did a harm no Nightmaren (not even Wizeman, NiGHTS' creator) even managed to do agains't NiGHTS; she had cracks all over her body, like she was purely made out of porcelain, and she began to bleed. A universe-appearence blood.

But she didn't give up, even with such heavy injuries. She got up to one "flying knee" and began to try and blast Zalgo with purple bolts of thunder coming out of her hands. However, even that doesn't work, as Zalgo uses the gauntlet to deflect it like it was sunlight agains't a mirror. Once the two are close, NiGHTS briefly struggles before having her left hand caught by Zalgo.

NiGHTS remembers about the trick Reala used...stabbing him with a knife didn't work out with him, so why she should hope it could work with her? Nevertheless, she tried, purely out of lack of choice, shapeshifting her open hand into a blade, and aims it at Zalgo. But something even worse than Reala's case happened.

Zalgo caught the shapeshifted arm and violently ripped the part until the elbow, using it to stab through NiGHTS, as she screamed in pain and horror. Zalgo began to guide NiGHTS until she was in a sitting position, and...strangely, laid his gauntlet hand over her head, almost as gently as a father with his child.

"You got my respect, NiGHTS. When I'm done, half of the multiverse will still have conscience."

Zalgo lets go, gets up and steps back, to see his opponent one last time. "I hope they remember you.", he said, almost in a mourning tone, as NiGHTS began to experience for the first time on her life the (for her) alien sensation of getting a blood-filled mouth. She tried to breath, her cat-pupil eyes looking in horror over her doom; Zalgo was clenching his fist, activating _all the Infinity Stones_ at the same time...

"Stop!", a youngish voice came, and both Zalgo and NiGHTS (the latter, painfully) turned their heads to see Ruby, the red gem, helping Sapphire get up.

"Spare her life...and we'll give you the stone.", Sapphire said, souding shaky.

"No tricks, or...", Zalgo said, as he turned his gauntlet aim to the components of the Crystal Gems' de-facto leader. "Stop!...", NiGHTS screamed the best way she could, but it felt on deaf ears.

Out of Sapphire's triangle-shaped gem, a white light of oval shape emerged...it was the Time Stone. It began to float towards Zalgo, who picked it with the tip of his fingers and putted it on the thumb slot of the Infinity Gauntlet. Zalgo winced as he felt the gauntlet actually jolt him a bit. "One more left."

"_AAARGH_!", Kebako's voice cried, as she suddenly began to fly with her wings and hit Zalgo with her blaster, repeatedly. However, instead of answering the attack, Zalgo simply summoned a portal and left, making Kebako hit face-plant on the ground, pitfully. "...did we just lose?", Kebako realized with dread, as NiGHTS tried to remove her disembodied half of arm out of her body.

"Why did you do that?...why you gave it to him?", NiGHTS asked, with disappointment, to Ruby and Sapphire, but in a way like she was just talking to Garnet...which wasn't exactly wrong.

"We are...sorry...", Ruby quietly apologized.

"We are in the final level now.", Sapphire said, in a calmer tone than her partner.


	20. Should've Gone for my 7th Mouth

Thanks to the help of Meta Knight and the Delta Warriors, combined with the death of the Followers of Zalgo, the battle completely turned in favor of the heroic army. The demons were just fruitlessy trying to run away, only to be massacred. In that part, the heroes already won.

...but something that would soon happen would make them rethink that.

Amy Rose finally found her weakened, scared and mumbling friend Peridot in the middle of the bushes.

"Are you ok?", Amy asked, only to recieve a groan of pain. Somehow...she decided to ask a question that she already knew the answer of (but dreaded). "What's going on?"

"Amy, he comes...", Peridot said, with wide, horrified eyes.

Soon, the air circling the dreamish land felt...eerie. Strange. Heavy. It was like dread was coming in and out of everyone's lungs.

"Everyone, gather around me. We have incoming.", Sonic announced in the communicator.

"What the hell?", Pearl asked, as she, Lapis, Susie, Ralsei, Rayman and Ly looked around and above the air, expecting a new ship or something of the kind. But nothing.

Until Star Butterfly saw a reddish-blue cloud of teleportation dangerously next to the group. It was the Space Stone transporting someone..._**Zalgo**_. Now, the Hivemind of Chaos was only one Stone next to fulfilling his goal; Amy had her hammer ready, but her emotions covered in shock, while Peridot almost couldn't contain a comical scream.

"Eyes up. Stay sharp!", Sonic announced, preparing his "shields" and rushing.

Zalgo's steps were heavy, slow. It couldn't be told if it was because of how he had to lose pratically everything he had to reach so close to his goal, or if it was because the Soul Stone was forcing him to feel the anguish of too many souls that feared him, but still wanted to twart his plans.

Star was the first to reach him, ready to slash him with her sword, but Zalgo used the Space Stone to make her transparent, until she was stuck in a rock formation. Even being known as the fastest hedgehog alive, Sonic couldn't even touch the Hivemind of Chaos before being launched by a non-lethal blast of the Power Stone.

Rayman spinned his fist and leaped towards Zalgo, but was caught by his "body" and punched towards the ground, as he temporarily lost the connection with his hands and feet. Lapis screams as she prepares to fist down Zalgo with her wings, but the Power Stone destroys them, sending her plummering to the ground.

"Amy!", Peridot whisper-screamed to her pink friend. "...it's time."

"No!...", Amy cried, refusing to believe she actually had to...

"They won't be able to stop him. But we can! Look. You got a rock strong enough to destroy the Stone!"

"Don't...", Amy said.

"You have to do it, Amy! We don't have any time!", Peridot cried, sounding just mildly annoyed.

"I...can't...", Amy confessed, crying some tears.

"Yes, you can!", Peridot optimistically said, holding one of Amy's hands. "Look, if that clod gets the Stone, half of the multiverse will be his!"

"It's not right...", Amy said.

"I know you didn't want to be this person, but you are. It's ok, you could never hurt a friend!...I...can feel you now."

Amy lifted a trembling hand with the green Chaos Emerald, pitfully casting a Chaos Blast to destroy the Mind Stone. Now, all the other heroes had to do was buy time so the Mind Stone...and probably, Peridot along, could be destroyed for the sake of the Multiverse.

The War Trio flies in and throws every weapon they imagine having at Zalgo, until he uses the Space Stone to cripple the three armor's flight and drop the trio agains't the ground. Bismuth and Knuckles enter, fists prepared and yelling, but they are swiped away by the Power Stone before they can even have a chance.

Pearl, Ly, Susie and Ralsei run in. Pearl throws one of her spears while Ly powers it up with her fairy magic, but Zalgo catches it with the Power Stone and throws it agains't the two of them, while trapping Susie and Ralsei in a unescapable, tiny jail make out of earth. Cornet plays the loudest trumpet song she can, with the company of Ami and Yumi's guitars along, but Zalgo just briefly slows down with the musical efforts.

Amy watches each of her allies, new and old alike, getting beaten and having their efforts twarted, one by one. She looks back at a Peridot gasping in pain, and can't help but cry, despite Peridot's attempts at words of comfort.

Sonic slides under Zalgo's left arm before using his arm-shields and kicks to descend the longest beatdown he can on the Hivemind of Chaos. Once Zalgo extends the gauntlet hand towards him, Sonic catches it, much to the Hivemind's surprise and amazement. While he impressed that Sonic was struggling and yelling to keep him in place, Zalgo still knew he was just a goal on his way, and punched him down once again.

Amy was the only obstacle left for Zalgo's goals to be fulfilled. But Amy wouldn't let her friend be hurt that easily; she pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald and casted in the fastest way she could a Chaos Blast to fetch Zalgo away. He blocks it with the Gauntlet, but the energy of infinity doesn't surpass the energy of chaos, forcing Zalgo to try and walk on his own towards Peridot. But fortunately, the Mind Stone was already showing visible cracks...

"I'M SORRY PERIDOT!", Amy apologetically screamed. "You will always be a friend...*sobs*"

"Wow, thanks...", Peridot said, softly and smiling in peace, as the Mind Stone's fragments began to jump out of her right cheek, and a explosion of yellow energy shaked trees, finally interrupting the blasts of the Chaos Emeralds.

Amy was thrown back by the pulse, right in front of a unaffected, but surprised Zalgo. Just like how everyone feared, Peridot's physical form was destroyed in the explosion of the Mind Stone. But her gem was also showing some heavy cracks.

"P-peri...peridot...", Amy almost whispered those words of horror and sadness, as Zalgo slowly approached her.

"I understand you, my child. Better than anyone.", Zalgo said with sympathy, being able to relate with the pink hedgehog over being forced to kill a beloved, green-clothed friend.

"You could never understand.", Amy growled, and nearly flinched as Zalgo descended one of his hands down her hair-like spikes, in comfort.

"Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now...is no time at all.", Zalgo calmly stated, walking forward as he activated the Time Stone, with a gesture similar to the first time Garnet ever used it.

A pulse of yellow light began to gather itself back, and Amy gasped once the cracked gem of Peridot, once in her hand, flied to the same spot it was before being launched off. White, clean and cloud-like smoke began to father itself back as well, only to take the shape of a intact Peridot.

"_**NO!**_", Amy yelled, getting up to reach Peridot, only to be clawed away in the cheek by Zalgo.

Zalgo picked a struggling Peridot by her neck and lifted her until they were face to face. He slowly and carefully held the Mind Stone with his claws.

"Stop it! Stop it, you CL-", Peridot said, before being poofed due to the Mind Stone being removed out of her. Zalgo threw away Peridot's gemstone like it was thrash, much to Amy Rose's horror.

_Finally_, Zalgo thought, as he began to aim the Mind Stone to the last slot remaining in the Infinity Gauntlet: the middle of the backhand. Once it was inserted, he velt a strong, strong shock of energy over his torso and head, and he gasped in pain before proudly looking at the complete Infinity Gauntlet.

But suddenly, a thunder felt down on Zalgo, pushing him back meters away. Soaring up high, Meta Knight and Kris (the latter holding into the former) aimed their Twin Overlords at Zalgo and threw them agains't him. Zalgo tried to deflect them, but much to his horror, he found out the two weren't slowed down at all; the beam of the complete Infinity Gauntlet just caused a colorful bowshock that ends when Zalgo is hit, both swords craved into his chest's top mouth.

Meta Knight and Kris landed on the ground, looking to a weakened Zalgo with nothing but hatred.

"We promised.", Kris quietly said.

"That you would pay for what you did.", Meta Knight completed, before Kris could dig the two swords deeper into Zalgo, making him scream and bleed heavily.

"You two should have...argh...you should've...", Zalgo said, gasping for his life as he stared back to the hateful eyes of his killers, before suddenly speaking in a stronger way, and with a cruel smirk, "_You two should've gone for my seventh mouth_!"

Then, he lifted his Infinity Gauntlet fist high...

"_**NO!**_", Kris and Meta Knight screamed together as Zalgo fulfilled the snap.

…

Zalgo slowly woke up, in a strange, black void. He realized the wound he had in his chest's top mouth wasn't there anymore. What he didn't precisely realize is that his subconscious actually was inside the Soul Stone, to see for one last time the one responsible for him getting it. After walking some steps, he found a younger-looking Chara, sitting in the hints of purple ruins.

"Chara?"

"Did you do it?"

"Yes."

"And what did it cost?"

"..._everything_."


	21. I Don't Feel So Good

Once Zalgo's conscience came back to reality, he immediately noticed that his Infinity Gauntlet had...badly supported the snap. It was burnt, scorched far from it's original glory, and the Stones were deactivated as well.

"What did you do?...", Meta Knight demanded, coldly.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO_?!", Kris demanded, in a more explict and burning rage. Zalgo didn't give a reply; he just smiled, victoriously, as he used the Space Stone to teleport away, leaving the two swords that stabbed him to fall on the ground.

"Where'd he go?", Susie demanded as she came in with Ralsei, and no reply was given to her.

"Guys...", Sonic said, with a frown, as he held his right arm with alot of pain. "...where'd he go?"

"Sonic?", a voice said.

Sonic, Susie and Ralsei turned around to find Bismuth with a... _No_, the three almost thought together. Bismuth's right arm was being taken over by a black liquid, and before she could reach even near to Sonic, she stumbled on the ground. Sonic immediately rushed to analyze her; her colors got palid, near shades of black and white, and both her mouth and eyes were pure black, oozing black goo out of them. Sonic glanced at Susie, Ralsei, Kris and Meta Knight, who looked as shocked as him.

On the battlefield, the soldiers chatted with each other, celebrating their victory, only for the corruption to start spreading over them. Globox witness it with shock on his face.

"Up, Ly. Up!", Rayman said as he gently extended a hand to his fairy friend to help her back up. "This is no place to die.", he said, before getting the corruption himself, making Ly fall back again.

"Rayman?!", Ly cried.

"_Tasukete, min'na_...", Ib pleaded as she began to get corrupted herself.

"No...no. No, no, NO!", Cornet cried as she ran to hug Ib, but she was already taken over by the corruption. "Ib...no!..."

Amy cries over Peridot's gem before realizing, for her horror, that she's getting corrupted. She falls to the ground, dropping Peridot's gem on the grass. Lapis, struggling to get up, falls back to the ground again thanks to losing her consciousness to the corruption.

"Lapis!", Dipper cried as he, Pacifica and Mabel removed their armor's helmets to search for the blue gem, and Ly looked in horror over what was happening. "Lapis, where you at?!"

…

On the Zalgo Dimension, the other members of the Amazons of the Galaxy, along with the Multiverse Initiative, recover themselves from the battle. Steven and Cream help NiGHTS get back to her "feet" (or the closest to the ground she can ever touch), Pucca serves as a support for Kebako, and Liddell and Frisk get back to their feet on their own.

_Something's happening..._, Pucca thought to herself, right before the corruption caught her.

"...Kebako?", Liddell pitfully asked, as she saw her own arm getting infected. Soon, she got limp and felt to the ground, much to the Amazons of the Galaxy's leader's horror.

"Steady, Kebako.", NiGHTS said, trying to calm down her ally.

"Aw man...", Kebako whispered, sadly, as she soon got taken over by the corruption, much to NiGHTS and Steven's horror.

"NiGHTS...Steven...", the recently re-fused Garnet called both of them, who turned around to face her. "There was no other way.", she finished the sentence in a almost whisper, before getting the corruption as well.

"Oh god...oh god...", Amethyst reacted with fear.

"Ms. NiGHTS? Steven?", Cream caught the attention of both, who turned to face the shaky, scared rabbit girl. "...I-I don't feel so good."

"Y-you're okay...", NiGHTS said, trying to calm her down, but horror took over her face when she realized Cream's fingertips were getting corrupted. Steven probably had the same sensation, as he immediately rushed to hug her.

"She's right...you're ok.", Steven said.

"Guys, it hurts so much!", Cream said, the influence on her mind getting stronger as her arm got further corrupted. "Make it stop!...make it stop, please...please, make it stop..._make it stop_..."

Steven gently laid down Cream, and NiGHTS flied over to see her on the eyes.

"I'm sorry...", Cream said with a sad smile, as black, tar-like tears ran out of her eyes. Soon, they got black as pitch, and her mouth opened to reveal more goo, and her colors faded off almost entirely.

"He did it...", Frisk stated, with a completely sympathetic tone. She, Steven and NiGHTS laid next to the unconscious bodies of their allies, as NiGHTS suddenly pulled the mask from Reala she kept ever since Zalgo killed him, and inserted it as close to her mouth as she could.

She wanted to apologize to him, and to everybody eles, so much. So, so much. But now, she couldn't.

…

In the Glade of Dreams, some of the only heroes left that weren't corrupted by Zalgo's snap (Sonic the Hedgehog, Meta Knight, the Delta Warriors, the War Trio, Pearl, Star Butterfly and the other half of the Amazons of the Galaxy) were left mourning over their corrupted friends. Sonic just held Peridot's gem in shock. Then, unexpectedly, the bodies began to lift up, magically.

"W-what is this?!", Mabel cried. "Dipper! Sonic! What the heck is going on?!"

The corrupted heroes got teleported in a blue light to...somewhere.

"Oh god...", Sonic said, hopelessy.

Meanwhile, in a farther part of the Zalgo Dimension, in a mysterious glowy castle, Zalgo watched over the castle's balcony the equivalent of the sun on his world rise. He couldn't help but smile, in bittersweet victory.


	22. Code Black EPILOGUE-FINALE

"There's no words from NiGHTS?", Bendy, the 30's cartoon-like being with eyepatch asked to his second in-command, Alice Angel, as they drived through the cities of their old cartoon world.

"No. Not yet.", Alice replied. "We tried to find her in every point of Nightopia; there's still nothing.", she continued, before her device could start to beep like crazy.

"What's that?", Bendy asked.

"Multiple points of corruption over the Glade of Dreams.", Alice Angel replied, professionally.

"The same points of corruption as here?", Bendy asked, with a shard of curiosity.

"Probably even more big.", Alice answered.

"Tell Boris 'bout that. We'll meet him at-", Bendy began to said, but one of the other cartoonish cars of the place began to spin like crazy, right at the direction of theirs.

"Bendy!", Alice screamed, as the car hit the car of Bendy and Alice with all it could. The two immediately jumped out, with no scratches from the crash. They checked inside the car to find that the driver of the vehicle had it's face planted on the steering wheel.

"Hey! Watch out how you drive!", Bendy said, rudely, before noticing the driver didn't answer him. "Hello?"

"He's not conscious...", Alice pointed out.

Suddenly, helicopter noises echoed, making Bendy and Alice look upward. They saw a helicopter crashing agains't a building, in a way the pilot inside it somehow lost control. Civilians around them began to scream, but some of them began to drop on the ground like corpses, but bleeding black blood from their mouths and eyes. Those slowly lifted up only to disappear in blue lights.

"Call control. Code Black!", Bendy spoke, in shock and horror.

"Bendy?", Alice said, with fear.

"Angel?", Bendy cried, turning back to realize Alice Angel was becoming one of the corruption's incountable victims.

Bendy immediately began to ran back to the car, pulling out a pager of old style with extra gear from the backseat. He tapped on it, sending a signal of multiple scale to twelve beings of the multiverse, only to realize his hand was getting infected.

"Oh no.", Bendy cried, more disappointed than scared. "Motherfu-"

Bendy became a victim of the corruption, making the pager drop in the ground. It began it's process of sending a message, before showing five symbols.

One was a straight short sword, featuring a golden pommel, a purple hilt, a gold, upside down star emblem at the blade's base, an aqua chappe and a crystalline pink blade.

Another was a sigil, of four diamonds alligned to make one. Their colors were, in clockwise order: white, blue, pink and yellow.

The last two ones were, respectively, a crescent or Pac-Man shaped symbol side-by-side with a hands with six fingers.

_Zalgo will return._


End file.
